Unova Legends
by OliMcTrolly
Summary: Sam Ryder has embarked on his journey to the Unova reigon from his home town of Canalave City in Sinnoh with only himself and his destiny to become the best that ever was. Follow Sam across the Unova reigon as he makes new friends and enemies. Why are legendary pokemon showing themselfs off? Why is Team Plasma stealing Pokemon? All this and more in Unova Legends! Plz review and PM.
1. Goodbye Sinnoh Hello Unova!

**Hey Guys this is is the first chapter of my new series enjoy! Be sure to review please or PM me about anything for the future of this series!**_  
_

* * *

_Keep it down don't let it escape"._

"_But Sir it's cruel it's screaming in pain"._

"_KEEP IT DOWN".  
_

"_Yes sir"._

"_The world is under my control as long as I have this …thing… I can't be stopped"._

"Munch Munch."

"Huh?" I groaned as I slowely woke up.

"Munch!" screamed Munchlax looking down at me from on top of my bed.

"Munchlax! Get off of my bed!" I growled to my Mums Munchlax.

I slowly stood up from my bed only wearing my thin pj's and looked outside the window. "Ahh" I thought "the wonderful city of Canalave!" Today I would be leaving Canalave in the Sinnoh region where I live and start an adventure in Unova. My Mum disliked the idea of me going there all by myself but I was sure I wanted to start my Pokémon adventure in a new land. I looked out among Canalave city. I was going to miss it. The fresh sea air, my tutor Byron the city Gym Leader.

"Sam" screeched my Mother from downstairs.

"What" I yelled back at her.

"Get changed you don't want to show up in Unova in your pyjamas do you?"

I opened up my wardrobe and took out my dark blue top with a black poke –ball on it. I stripped of my pyjamas and put on the shirt. I also put on some dark blue jeans to match. "Perfect" I thought to myself "I look like a real Pokémon trainer.

I quickly rushed down stairs with Munchlax following me.

"Munch Munch!" he says cheerfully to me. I got into the bathroom and quickly splashed some cold water across my face I stare into the mirror and see looking back a tall handsome 13 year old with brown spiky hair and a slim figure. I stare at myself in the mirror and thought "I am Sam Rider and I will be the best Pokémon trainer this world has seen".

"Sam what's taking you so long in there? You're going to miss the boat".

I quickly rush into the living room and see my Mum standing there with a plate of eggs. "Happy birthday Sam! Gosh you've grown so fast" she said to me with that big lovely smile of hers.

"Haha thanks Mum where is my present " I asked.

"Well since your moving to Unova I thought why not send it over there! I've asked Professor Juniper to hold onto it for you until you get there" she said.

"Oh that's alright" I said joyfully!

"Now come have some".

"Ah excuse me anybody seen a boy I think called Sam or something".

"Bryon!" I screamed loudly. Byron the Canalave Steel Gym Leader and also my tutor just walked in threw our door (knocking would have been nice).

"Hey buddy" he said to me smiling. "Hello Ms Ryder".

"Hello Bryon come take a seat" says mum to Bryon.

"Now Sam I hear it's your birthday today and you're starting your adventure in Unova?"

"That's right" I say to Bryon.

"I was hoping you would be starting in Sinnoh so we could have a battle".

"Don't worry Bryon I will come back one day once I'm champion of the Unova region!'

"Of course you will now I know it was expensive but I happened to get that new x-transceiver you were wanting".

"Wow thanks Bryon" I say with tears of joy streaming down my face. I looked at the x-transceiver it was the latest thing in sinnoh shipped all the way from Unova.

"Now Sam this is very important as soon as you arrive in Nuvema town what are you going to do" says my Mum strictly.

"I'm going to go straight to Professor Junipers Lab" I say.

"Speaking of Nuvema town" says Bryon. "Shouldn't Sam be going about ….now?"

"Oh gosh!" screams my Mum you're going to be late. She quickly pulled my arm and rushed me to the hall way.

"Ok here's your backpack with all your things oh! And here's your lucky hat". The hat was a red hat with a black poke-ball same with my t-shirt. The hat was given to me from my dad he's in Hoenn or something I haven't talked to him in years. "Come on lets go lets go" my Mum screamed at me.

"By Sam" said Bryon. "Don't forget what I taught you". Me and Mum walked outside straight away I felt the cool fresh air rub against my cheeks almost like a kiss. "Stay right here" Mum said to me "I forgot to pick you up some supplies" she ran off to the poke-mart in a hurry. This was going to be the last time I was going to be in Canalave city well not forever. There's a whole new region out there just waiting for me.

"Hey Sam" said a soft and gentle voice from behind me. "Candice!" I screamed she came running at me and gave me the biggest hug in the world. Candice was my girlfriend I loved her so much I've grown up with her we are practically neighbours. Candice was wearing this blue flower dress which showed of her lovely blue eyes and blond hair. "I'm going to miss you so much" she said it almost sounded like she was crying. "You'll see me in two week's though won't you?" Candice was only two weeks younger than me meaning she was going to start her adventure in two weeks.

"Yes but…I've got some bad news I was going to start mine in Johto". My heart dropped I couldn't believe what she was telling me. "Are you sure" I sputtered. "I'm just joking Sam! You really didn't think I would leave my boyfriend and go to Johto?" She looked up into my eyes and smiled with her beautiful eyes beaming at me. "Of course you knew you were joking and even if you weren't I wouldn't be worried" I said. "Why not"? She said half laughing. "Because I love you and if you did go to Johto I would follow you I love you more than anything in this world" I said looking straight at her. She was leaning in towards me about to kiss me. "Wow" I was thinking "my first kiss". I leant in as well and closed my eyes. "Oh Sam!" screamed my mum running towards us. I quickly leant away hoping she didn't see that. "Hello Ms Ryder" said Candice with her lovely voice. "Hello darling" she said smiling at Candice. "Now sorry to interrupt but I believe Sam has a boat to catch" said my Mum as she was filling up my backpack with snacks. "Attention all passengers boarding boat number G15 we are now preparing to take off so please board the boat" came a voice in the distance. "That's us" said my Mum. She pulled me away near the boat away from Candice. I quickly waved and while my Mum wasn't looking she blew me a kiss and skipped off. "This is it Sam" said my Mum. "You better come back soon for a holiday". "I will Mum of course I will". I started walking onto the boat. "I love you Sam" she shouted. "I love you too" I shouted back tearing up knowing I wouldn't see my Mum for a long time. I turned away from her and walked up the stairs of the boat to the deck. I went right to the edge and looked out at the sea. "It's going to be rough out in Unova" I thought to myself. "I wonder what pokemon I should choose Snivy, Oshawoot or tepig? One thing's for sure I'm off to Unova" "and I will be the very best"


	2. Mayhem in Nuvema Town!

"_Wheres the cannon?"._

"_Right here sir"._

"_Good good this Pokemon will be the ultimate killing machine"._

"Munch munch munch".

"Huh? Oh Munchlax get off my bed haha" I groaned slowely lifting myself into a sitting up position.

I looked around and realised there was no Munchlax. "Oh" I thought sadly "just a vision. I was in my small cabin that every passenger got trying to sleep through the night. But sleeping was almost impossible. I checked the Emolga clock that was sitting on the wall. 7:30 AM it showed. I had been on this boat for 2 nights now. Who knew Unova was so far away? I went to look out the small roundish window in the cabin. As I looked out at the sea it was good to sea it was sunny. A rainbow shone up in the sky glistening with all its colours. As I was looking I noticed a small feather drift my way. It was coming right up to my cabin window. Suddenly it smacked onto the window making a large thump sound. "Wow" I thought this feather was no ordinary feather it had all the colours of the rainbow. " HOOO-OHHH". A voice, a magical majestic voice screeched from the heavens. Suddenly a massive bird covered in all the colours of the rainbow flew right down next to the Ship. We locked eye-contact for a second and then it flew off back into the heavens.

"All passengers on board G15 we have arrived at our destination of Unova please evacuate at your nearest exit". Said the captains voice coming over the loud speakers. I quickly got changed from my pyjamas into something more 'trainer' like. I picked up my bags and walked out the cabin still half dazed from what just happened. "What was a Ho-oh doing in Unova, why was it looking at me?" I thought to myself. I walked into the main area and expected everyone to acting like I was. But no one had seemed to have seen it at all except me. I decided I would ask Professor Juniper when I see and tell her what happened. I walked out the front exit of the boat. "We are now in Nuvema Bay to get to Nuvema town you must walk up the beach" said the captains voice again. "Wow Unova is amazing" I thought. We had arrived on a small beach it was a lot like the one in Sandgem town back in Sinnoh. Everything looked the same but not at the same time. There were all these weird and exotic trees on the beach. I walked up the small sandy slope and that's when I saw Nuvema Town for the first time. There were only 5 houses. They were all quite small and coloured blue but there was this one big white building in the centre. There was someone holding a sign. It was a woman she had brown hair tied up at the back and was wearing this bright green dress. As I walked closer I realised it said my name and walked right up to her.

"Um hi I'm Sam" I said nervously.

"Oh! Sam What a pleasure to meet you I'm Professor Juniper ".

"Nice to meet you to Professor" I said while smiling.

"Now if you'll just follow me I'll take you to my lab".

"Wow cool" I said back.

She started walking so I quickly tagged along. As we walked I saw this little girl with this small bird Pokémon I had no idea what it was, it looked a little bit like a starly from Sinnoh but I heard most of the Pokémon here are native to here.

"Here we are welcome to the juniper lab" Professor Juniper said putting on a dramatic voice. The lab was the white building I saw before but up close it was a lot more futuristic. There were all these red lights blinking on the outside. She opened up the door at the front and there stood a man about 30 years older than Professor Juniper.

"So this must be Sam, Unova's latest Pokémon trainer! My name is Cedric I'm Junipers Father" said Cedric. He was tall very tall and a small white beard. He had greyish hair and was wearing a yellow top with grey pants.

"Nice to meet you Cedric" I said.

"Now Sam I believe it's about time you chose your starter Pokémon" said Professor Juniper. She led me over to a big dome inside it there were 3 poke-balls. I had forgotten all about it! Which one was I going to choose? The grass snake Snivy? Or how about the water otter Oshawott? What about the fire pig Tepig? I couldn't decide.

"Have you made up your choose" she said.

"Of course I'm choosing Tepig!" I said happy with my choice of the amazing fire pig. Now that I think about it Tepig is an amazing a fast little pig with amazing fire power I couldn't be defeated!

"Also Sam here's you Poke-dex" said professor juniper as she handed me the small rectangle Poke-dex.

"Wow a Poke-dex" I thought. "Now I can record Pokémon data". The Poke-dex had a tinge of orange in it. I was just about to ask Professor Juniper what my Mum had gotten me for my birthday (she had shipped it from Sinnoh) and suddenly someone burst through the front door.

"Father are you sure we have come to the right place".

"Of course this is the Juniper Lab I suppose".

Once I had gotten a good look I noticed a boy roughly around my size but he was wearing very exotic strange clothes. He was standing next to a man who I assumed was his Father. He was very tall and had a long white beard.

"Hello hello people of the Unova region my name is Chad Worthington I have come from the far-away land of Kanto you've probably never heard of it I wouldn't expect rift-raft like you people to understand" said the strange boy with a wicked smile.

"Who you calling rift-raft" I shouted to the rude boy.

"You can't just barge into my lab I was just about to talk to Sam" screamed Professor Juniper.

"Oh! So Sam is his name, the boy who thinks he can talk to the magnificent Chad" said Chad now looking up at his father for some approval.

"Yes indeed he is rather magnificent" said the father.

"Now I was just wondering if I would be able to have a Poke-dex I forgot to pick mine up yesterday" said Sam now looking at Professor Juniper.

"I said you could have one if you grew some manners you barged in here yesterday and took a Pokémon without asking I'm not just going to give you a Poke-dex" said Professor Juniper now looking angry and stepping towards Chad.

"Why not" Chad said (taking a step up to Professor Juniper so there only inches apart) "I battle this Sam if I win I get a Poke-dex if Sam wins which he won't! You keep your Poke-dex".

"It's a deal" I said before Professor Juniper could say anything. "Who does he think he is?" I thought. "Barging in here and taking away my time with Professor Juniper".

"Alright show em what you got Tepig" I said throwing my Poke-ball into the air. The ball came down and landed right on Chads face! Tepig popped out of the ball. "Pig pig" he screeched poised and ready to fight.

"Get you damn pig off me!" screeched Chad pushing Tepig off him. "I'll show you real strength go Oshawott!" Oshawott jumped out of the Poke-ball. "Oshawott!" it said showing off an angry face boy was it mad!

"K Tepig ember that Oshawott!" I shouted. Tepig started charging at Oshawott with its snout blazing with fire.

"Quick Oshawott dodge and use water gun" screamed Chad. Tepig was just about to ram into Oshawott but it dashed out of the way and turned towards Tepig and fell over! "Osha!" it screamed.

"Quick Tepig tackle it". Tepig ran up towards Oshawott and belly flopped straight on top of him.

"We're not giving up that easily Oshawott water gun!" screamed Chad. Oshawott suddenly let a big stream of water out of its mouth right at Tepig!

"Tepig jump up in the air!" said Sam determined to win. "Pig pig" screeched Tepig as he jumped up in the air avoiding the stream of water hitting one of Professor Juniper's machines.

"Oshawott let him fall down then tackle" said Chad now laughing.

Suddenly with Tepig nowhere else to fall but below him he fell on the hard metal floor of the lab. As soon as it fell with a thud! Oshawott full on tackled it to the ground.

"Whats so funny" I asked Chad.

"Look at your Pokémon" he said pointing to Tepig. Tepig was on the floor now not moving.

"And Chad the magnificent has won" said Chads father laughing away.

"Tepig return you fought your best" I said sadly pointing my Poke-ball at Tepig.

"Well well well seems like the big shot couldn't beat me after all now I would like my Poke-dex" said Chad holding out his hand.

Without a word Professor Juniper got one from her table and placed it in his hand.

"Just what I wanted I'll be seeing you around Sam" he said with a chuckle and disappeared with his Father.

"Sam I'm sorry" sputtered Professor Juniper.

"No it's my fault look just tell me where I need to start and I will be on my way" I said with a low moan in my voice.

"Just go up through route 1 which will take you to Aspertia city. Also! I need to put my number in your x-transceiver" she said. I handed her my x-transceiver and she pressed a few buttons.

"There all set oh! I almost forgot. She went over to a cupboard and pulled out a strange oval.

"This is an egg from your Mum for your birthday" she said. The egg looked amazing it had strange spiral patterns on it. It was amazing to know I already had 2 Pokémon now I wonder what it could be. It almost made me happy. I suddenly remembered about Ho-oh I was just about to ask Professor Juniper a question but realised now wasn't the time I could always ask Bryon.

"Thanks I said and don't worry I will get Chad back" I said slightly laughing.

"You better, now I believe you have a journey to be going on" she said looking at me with a funny expression. She was right but the journey had only just begun.


	3. Battle Galore!

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of Unova Legends sorry it took quite long I've been quite busy! If you want to see anything happen in this story please PM or Review me at any time Thanks for your continued support! So let's begin Unova Legends Chapter 3!**

**OliMcTrolly**

* * *

"Go Tepig, use tackle on Patrat!" Tepig dashed towards the scout Pokémon and let out two small flames shooting towards Patrat. "Pat trat" screeched the Pokémon falling onto the grass floor.

"All right way to go Tepig" I said looking down at my Pokémon, Tepig. He looked right back at me jumping with joy. "I wonder what sort of Pokémon that was? Oh right my Poke-dex" I thought. I got out my Poke-dex and pointed it at the Pokémon. The Poke-dex started to talk. "Patrat normal type, the scout Pokémon is able to store food in its cheeks for many days" said the Poke-dex with a robotic voice.

"Wow that's cool our first battle with a wild Pokémon, with a Patrat!" "I wonder what else we will find on Route 1. Where to from here? I looked around and saw the very basic straight forward path of Route 1 filled with a variety of strange trees and plants very different from Sinnoh. "Incoming call".

"Huh what?" I thought. Oh it was my x-transceiver. I took it out of my bag Bryon was calling me! "Hey Sam how's it going in Unova" said Bryon smiling his friendly smile that made me feel at home. "Oh it's going really well oh! I was meaning to ask you when I was coming over on the boat. I had just woken up and then a Ho-oh came out from the sky and came right up to the boat and looked right at me, I thought you only found Ho-oh in Johto?" I said to Bryon.

I could see him thinking through the video camera. "Hmm I'm not sure, but I've heard that if you see a Ho-oh it's supposed to bring you internal happiness.

"Wow internal happiness" I thought.

"Oh sorry Sam I got a challenger at the gym got to run!" he said now. Suddenly the x-transceiver screen switched off.

"Wow am I really going to have internal happiness?" I thought. A cool breeze suddenly picked up and all the trees started to rustle.

A small gust of wind suddenly whooshed in from the sky straight at Tepig. "Tepig Tepig!" it screeched.

"What's going on!" I thought constantly looking at the sky. More gushes of wind came heading down right at Tepig!. "Pig Tepig!" it screeched again now looking more scared and worried. Suddenly above all the trees there was this small bird pokemon coming right at Tepig with an angry look on its face.

"Pidove!" it screamed loudly.

"So Pidove's its name?" I thought to myself. "You know what to do! Tepig ember that thing!" I shouted at my Pokemon. "Tepig!" it screeched. Tepig started blazing red then suddenly let out a bunch of small flames hurtling at the small Pokémon in the sky. The Pidove dodged all of the attacks and came swooping down right next to Tepig! "Pidove" it screamed hurtling one of its small black wings right in Tepig's face. "No Tepig!" I screamed. Tepig now looked weak and just layed on the ground.

"Pi pi!" screamed the Pidove now diving in from above. "Tepig no!" I screamed watching as my Pokémon was about to be pulverised by a bird. I closed my eyes bearing myself. "Huh" I thought. I opened my eyes and all I could see was Tepig. Tepig looked confused and jumped up and looked around. "Pidove!" I quickly looked up and saw two Pidove's fighting In the sky whipping each other with their wings. "It's trying to help!" I thought seeing that the second Pidove was hurting the one trying to hurt Tepig. The first Pidove suddenly fell to the ground and looked unconscious. "Pidove!" screeched the second Pidove cheerfully. It swooped down right next to me with such grace. "Thanks Pidove you saved my Tepig's life" I said.

"Pig pig!" said Tepig cheerfully.

"Hey why not come join me on my journey?" I said to the small Pidove. "Pi pi!" it screeched with happiness. "All right!" I said now with a massive smile. "Go Poke-ball!" I said grabbing a Poke-ball from my belt and throwing it at the Pidove.

Ding…

Ding…

Ding!

"All right my first capture!" I shouted.

"Tepig Tepig!" screamed Tepig with excitement. Now he had a buddy to hang out with. I clutched the Poke-ball in my right hand. I couldn't wait to see how this Pidove would do in battle. I continued down Route 1 with Tepig at my side. I had learnt that Tepig didn't like to stay in his Poke-ball. I had tried putting him in but as soon as he went in he forced his way out. I didn't really mind it was nice company. I spotted a small tree that had fallen down. "Hey Tepig you hugry? We could go sit by that tree there and have some snacks" I said.

"Tepig pig!" replied Tepig. I had to admit we had been on Route 1 for quite a while now. I sat down on it and Tepig jumped up right next to me. "Okay we got a cheese sandwich made by my Mum for me and some Pokémon crackers for you" I said to my Tepig. Tepig happily muched away on the crackers while I enjoyed my sandwich.

"No Sewaddle use string shot not tackle" came a voice from the distance. "Huh did you hear that Tepig sounds like a trainer". "Tepig!" he replied. Suddenly a kid around my age but very small came running up to me. He had short brown hair and was wearing blue shorts and a black top.

"Okay don't mess this up Timmy you're a trainer now" he whispered to himself.

"Um..hello can I help you" I muttered back now confused at what this Timmy was doing here.

"Oh right my name is Timmy Baxter and I need to battle with someone to help train my Sewaddle would you please battle me?" he asked.

"Yeah of course let's do this thing" I said now standing up and clutching my newly caught Pokémon's Poke-ball.

"Ok umm go Sewddle" said Timmy. He threw out his Pokémon and out popped a strange Pokémon that looked like a caterpillar.

"Sewaddle the sewing Pokémon. Since this Pokémon makes its own clothes out of leaves it's a popular mascot for fashion designers" said my Poke-dex.

"All right show em what you got Pidove!" I said throwing the Poke-ball.

"Pidove!" it screeched looking at the Sewaddle with a fierce expression.

"All right Pidove hit em with a wing attack!" I said hoping the move I saw it use against the other Pidove was wing attack. Pidove swooped right down next to Sewaddle and was just about to attack.

" Sewaddle quickly do something!" Screamed Timmy at his poor Pokemon.

"Sewaddle?" It answered back looking confused. Just then Pidove hit Sewaddle right in the face with its left wing and flew back to my side.

"Okay Sewaddle hit the Pidove with bug bite!" said Timmy now getting into the battle. Sewaddle quickly made its way over to Pidove and before Sam could react bit Pidove right in its wing.

"Pi!" screeched Pidove in pain now jumping about.

"I may not know that much about Pokémon but I know a flying type can't fly with an injured wing" said Timmy now looking quite smart.

"He's right!" I thought to myself "now what do I do?"

"Allright Pidove rush up to Sewaddle!" I shouted at my Pokémon.

"Sewaddle run away!" screamed Timmy.

"Not so fast Pidove step and wing attack!" I screeched. Pidove steeped on Sewaddles foot and hit it right in its side with its good wing. Sewaddle was knocked out and fell to the floor.

"Sewaddle return you fought well".

"Allright Pidove great job return!"

"That was really fun Sam you taught me a thing or two I'll be seeing you around!" said Timmy.

"Yeah thanks for the battle" I said back. Timmy ran off down Route 1 and seemed quite happy with himself. I looked up the track and saw some houses up in the distance. I quickly dashed forward with Tepig quickly running. I just ran underneath a small over hanger and realised I was in a town.

"So this must be Accumula town" I thought looking around and seeing all the trainers with Pokémon and all the various buildings. This was my first stop in the Unova region.

* * *

**Hey what did you think of Chapter 3? Sam's made his way to Accumula town and caught his first Pokémon. Once again sorry that this took so long to come out I have been really busy. Like always please feel free to review or PM me about feedback or what you would like to see in the story or anything! I've also decided to do Pokémon listings so it's easier for you guys to know what's happening in the story. Thanks for your continued support this is OliMcTrolly out**.

**Sam Ryder's team**

**Tepig: Level 7 ember, tackle**

**Pidove: Level 5 wing attack**


	4. Battle Club!

**Hey guys welcome to Unova Legends chapter 4. I know it took quite long to come out but I have been very sick this week. I realise though that this is unfair on you guys so I will try my best to upload faster. So lets carry on from where we left off.**

* * *

"Wow Tepig look at this place it's amazing!" I said in shock looking around. The buildings looked slightly older fashioned than the ones in Sinnoh.

"Tepig!" agreed Tepig.

"Now Tepig keep your eye out for a red building called a Pokémon Centre, ok we need to give you and Pidove a rest" I said to Tepig. Of course there was the Pokémon centre in Canalave city over the bridge so I already knew what one was.

"Te Tepig!" said Tepig. He jumped up onto my shoulder and started to scout the area. As he was scouting the area I was looking around myself. I looked down a small street and saw what I was looking for.

"Look Tepig over there!" I said. Tepig looked in my direction and jumped off my shoulder and started running towards the red building. I chased after him at a pace accidently bumping into a few people.

I ran into the Pokémon Centre and quickly scooped up Tepig who was on the ground looking around. I walked up to the front counter and there was a young woman with pink curly hair standing behind it.

"Hello and welcome to the Accumala town Pokémon Centre my name is Nurse Joy. How can I be of assistance" said the nurse with a wonderful cheesy voice.

"Hi can you please heal up my Pokémon thanks" I said handing her Pidove's Poke-ball and Tepig. She placed the Poke-ball in a small machine and put Tepig under a scanner.

"All done!" she said handing me back the Pokémon. "Are you a new trainer?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Huh yeah I'm from Sinnoh" I said.

"Well your Pokémon look like they got some training to do you could try out the battle club?"

"A battle club! That sounds awesome"

"Yes it's actually new in Accumala town. In most cities and towns in Unova there is a Battle Club now"

"Wow, thanks for everything!" I said back as I made my way out the door.

"Tepig Tepig!" screeched Tepig in excitement.

"Yeah buddy where off to the battle club we got to get in some training" I said to my Tepig. As I was now looking around Accumula for the Battle Club I spotted a familiar face.

"Hey Timmy!" I said to smallish boy I had met on route 1.

"Oh hey Sam how's it going" he asked.

"Pretty good, hey do you know where the Battle Club is?" I asked hoping he would know.

"Oh yeah I was just battling there with my newly caught Patrat. Come on follow me" he said now running into the distance.

"Come on Tepig!" I said now running after Timmy. He stopped at small grey/blue building.

"Welcome to the Battle Club!" he said ushering me to step inside. I stepped inside and my eyes caught a magnificent sight.

"Come on Snivy finish him with vine whip"

"No Lillipup!"

My eyes lay on a trainer, a stunning trainer. She had long brown hair curled at the end and was wearing a red top with blue jeans. Next to her was a Snivy that looked very strong and proud. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and then I remembered Candice. Well 2nd most beautiful thing.

"That's my sister Jennifer"

Suddenly the thought of Timmy filled my mind and I started to gag in the inside. The trainer with the Lillipup stepped past me and Timmy out the door.

"Great match Jennifer! You're going to win that battle in Nuvema for sure!" I looked to my right and noticed a man around mid-30's sitting in a chair kind of like a throne.

"Timmy! How's your Sewaddle doing, and who's this young man with you" said the strange man.

"This is Sam he needs to train his Pokémon so he thought he would come to the best battle club in Unova" said Timmy.

"Hi nice to meet you" I said.

"Hello Sam my name is Don George I own all the battle clubs across Unova" said George. "I see you have met my son Timmy!" said George. Wow I'm meeting a whole family today!

"Oh right I forgot to mention ha-ha sorry Sam" said Timmy weakly.

"Hey Timmy who's this Sam dude" said Jennifer. She stepped out of the arena that was placed in the centre of the room and came right up to me.

"My names Sam Ryder I'm from Sinnoh in Canalave town" I said trying not to blush.

"Well lovely to meet you Sam I'm Jennifer Baxter me and Timmy are from Striaton town and came down to Acculuma to meet our Dad at work" she said giggling at the end. I suddenly released why I had come here in the first place.

"Hey Jennifer you want to battle" I said.

"Heck you follow me to the arena" she said back with a smart tone. She led me to the arena in the centre of the room.

"This will be a 2v2 battle with subs allowed" said George obviously playing the role of the Referee.

"All right go Snivy!" she yelled throwing her Poke-ball into the air. A green snake like Pokémon came out.

"Snivy!" it screeched.

"Tepig!" screeched Tepig standing next to me blazing red ready to battle.

"You know you want to Tepig get in there" I said to Tepig.

"All right Snivy start with a vine whip!"

"Tepig, ember that thing!"

Snivy let out 2 long green vines from its back that were coming straight at Tepig. Tepig suddenly blazed red and charged at Snivy instead of doing an ember. The vines attached onto Tepig on its back.

"Snivy!" screeched Snivy sounding happy with himself. The vines attached to Tepig burned right off and Tepig charged right at Snivy alight with fire!

"Tepig!" yelled Tepig slamming into Snivy forcing it to the ground.

"Tepig what move was that?" I asked my Pokémon. I checked the Poke-dex.

"Oh cool that was flame charge awesome!" I cheered.

Snivy stood back up and looked slightly angry.

"Come on Snivy hit him with a leaf tornado!" yelled Tiffany. Snivy started spinning very fast and suddenly he had leafs surrounding him.

"Tepig dodge the attack!" I yelled at Tepig. Snivy was chasing Tepig around the room while spinning madly towards him. I could see Tepig slowing down and once he was close enough for Snivy to hit him hundreds of leaves came shooting right at Tepig. Tepig fell to the ground defenceless as more leafs were pelting him.

"Tepig!" screeched Tepig in pain.

"Tepig flame charge!" I shouted at my weak Pokémon. Tepig started to turn very brightly red and all the leaves that were hitting him were burning up.

""Tepig!" yelled Tepig very loudly. He sprung up and ran straight at Snivy.

"Quick Snivy run away!" screamed Jennifer. Now Snivy was the one getting chased around the room but this time Tepig was blazing red and sprinting very fast. Tepig slammed into Snivy knocking it to the ground. The room suddenly filled of smoke from Tepig and it was hard to see. The smoke cleared and Tepig was standing on top of Snivy.

"Woo hoo go Tepig!" I yelled.

"Tepig!" yelled Tepig with pride.

"The victor of this round is Tepig" said George from his chair.

"Great job Snivy you fought your best" said Jennifer returning Snivy back to her Poke-ball.

"We haven't given up yet come on out Blitzle!" shouted Jennifer throwing a Poke-ball into the air. Out popped a black and white Pokémon that looked like a Zebra with a lightning bolt on its head.

"All right Blitzle start with a quick attack"

"Tepig dodge the attack.

Blitzle came charging at Tepig with incredible speed. Tepig jumped out of the way but wasn't fast enough to beat Blitzle. She smashed right into Tepig knocking him to his side.

"Blitzle!" said Blitzle looking down at his weak opponent. Tepig stood up but looked a lot weaker this time.

"Come on Tepig you can do this use flame charge" I said to my Pokemon.

"Blitzle use flame charge as well. Both Pokemon suddenly burst up into flames.

"Tepig!"

"Blitzle!" screamed both of the Pokemon. They charged at each other, the sight was beautifull watching two flames charging at each other. The Pokémon slammed into one another and the room went silent. Both Pokemon were standing but then Tepig fell to the ground.

"The winner of round 2 is Blitzle" said George.

"Wow Blitzle that was amazing" said Tiffany.

"That was awesome of you Tepig I'm very proud" I said to my Pokémon happy with its efforts. I returned Tepig to his Poke-ball hoping he wouldn't mind.

"You got this Pidove!" I said now throwing Pidoves Poke-ball into the air. Out popped the small bird Pokémon.

"Well it seems I have the type advantage this round" laughed Jennifer at Pidove. Pidove suddenly looked angry at this comment.

"Blitzle use shock wave!"

"Pidove dodge and wing attack. Blitzle sent out shock waves heading straight for Pidove. Pidove suddenly flew up into the air dodging all the attacks and flew right down next to Blitzle with incredible speed and whacked Blitzle in the face with its left wing. Blitzle went flying to the ground and stood up looking hurt.

"Type advantage?" I said to Jennifer laughing slightly.

"Okay Blitzle hit back with a flame charge!" said Jennifer. Blitzle roared into action and charging at Pidove blazed in redness.

"Okay Pidove use wing attack!" I said to Pidove. Blitzle was charging across the arena towards Pidove but suddenly Pidove appeared right next to Blitzle and hit it in its face with its right wing this time. I gasped at how Pidove got over to Blitzle so quickly.

"Pidove was that a quick attack?" I asked.

"Pidove!" screeched Pidove back nodding its head.

"Oh wow awesome great job!" I said to Pidove.

"Blizlte use quick attack!"

"Pidove use your own quick attack!"

Both Pokemon went charging at each other. A split second before they were about to hit Blitzle jumped out of the way and hit Pidove from behind. Pidove went flying across the arena and landed on the opposite side.

"Taught that one to Blitzle myself!" laughed Jennifer. Pidove jumped off of the ground and stood back up.

"Okay Bliztle quick attack one last time!"

"Pidove dodge and tackle!" Blitzle came charging at Pidove but Pidove had other plans. He jumped in the air and got ready to come down with force.

"Jump!" screamed Jenifer. Blitzle suddenly jumped in the air so the Pokémon were eye to eye. It was too close for Pidove to use quick attack so he did the only thing possible.

"Pidove!" screamed Pidove. He started to flap his wings very fast and strikes of air were hitting Blitzle over and over again. The air was keeping Blitzle in the air but hurting him over and over.

"Blitzle!" screeched blitzle in pain. Pidove sent one last slice of air straight at Blitzle which sent him soaring through the air straight at the ground. Pidove flew back to the ground and stood proudly.

"Pidove I didn't know …..Wow" I thought I had one strong Pokémon. I got out my Poke-dex and checked the move Pidove used.

"Oh so that was air cutter! Wow Pidove two moves in one day!" I said to my Pokémon.

"The winner of the match is Pidove and Sam" said George sounding slightly disappointed to see the loss of his daughter.

"Return Blitzle you were great out there" said Jennifer returning Blitzle back to his Poke-ball.

"Great job Pidove im so proud!" I said to Pidove who did a quick 360 in the air. I returned him back to his Poke-ball.

"Wow Sam you're an amazing trainer that was the first time I have ever loss!" said Jennifer. I blushed at hearing these words. "Well you were great two!" I said back with a smile. Suddenly Timmy came running over from the bleachers.

"O.m.g Sam that was amazing you need to teach me some tricks" said Timmy looking at me with so much happiness.

"Of course Timmy!" I said back.

"Wow Sam that was some really amazing battling skills you managed to beat my daughter which is very impressive" said George.

"Can we do some training with Sam" asked Timmy to his sister.

"Sure I've taken a real liking to Sam" said Jennifer looking at me. This time I couldn't help but blush.

"Well it's getting late now I should probably go rent a room at the Pokémon Centre" I said sadly.

"Nonsense you can stay with us for the night" said George. Suddenly Timmy's face had an enormous smile on it.

"Bags Nick sleeps in my room" said Timmy very quickly. It had been a long day and may even be a longer night.

* * *

**What did you guys think? And Timmy has a sister? Could this get in the way of him and Candice? Also I'm now allowing you guys to send in OC'S all you need to say really is a character, personality,clothes, and what starter Pokemon. Please remember to Review or PM me about anything :) All reviews help me become a better writer. Also For Pokemon listings I'm going to add in Jennifers and Timmy's Pokemon. This is OliMcTrolly out.**

**Sam Ryder's Pokemon**

**Tepig: Level 10 ember,tackle,flame charge. Male**

**Pidove: Level 9 wing attack,quick attack,air cutter. Male**

**Jennifer Baxter**

**Snivy: Level 11 vine whip,leaf torando. Male**

**Blitzle: Level 9 quick attack,flame charge,shockwave. Female**

**Timmy Baxter**

**Sewaddle: Level 8 bug bite. Male**

**Patrat: Level 7 UNKNOWN. Female**


	5. Team Plasma has returned?

**Wow isint this embarrassing Last chapter i talk about how im going to upload faster and it's been over a week since my last update. I have a very good excuse though...my wifi turned off. I was really angry and frustrated and i really wanted to be uploading faster. Hopefully now all the problems have been solved and it should be 2-3 a week hopefully. Also thanks for waiting so long (hopefully people haven't left my story and given up) so lets see what's happening in Unova Legends!**

* * *

"_This Cannon is useless! Can't you grunts do anything right?"_

"_But sir it was the best one we could afford"._

"_Well then get some more money!"_

"_Sir how?"_

"_By any means necessary"._

_I walked away scared by my boss. Something was going down. He didn't tell us grunts anything. I had to do what he said if I wanted to survive if I ever wanted to see my family._

"Patrat use bite!"

"Tepig dodge and ember!"

The small brown Rat like Pokémon charged towards the ferocious Pig. The rat spread its fangs open and jumped in the air. The Pig dived out of the way and blew small balls of fire hurtling towards the Rat making it fall to the ground unable to battle.

"The winner is Tepig and Sam" screamed Jennifer. I smiled at my Pokémon feeling good about his improvements. I looked around where we were. The familiar sight of Route 1 surrounded me but in a newish area Jennifer had shown me.

"Wow Sam that was an awesome battle!" said Timmy returning his Pokémon back to its Poke-ball.

"Timmy that was great now remember you can always make your Pokémon do two commands like dodge and bite or bite and dodge!" I said to Timmy. Today was my second day I have been In Acculuma Town training and battling with my Pokémon.

"Ok thanks Sam I'll be sure to remember" said Timmy again. Timmy had asked me to help him train so of course I did because it was good for my Pokémon to.

"Hey guys it' starting to get dark maybe we should head in for dinner" suggested Jennifer slightly getting bored of watching Sam and Timmy training.

"Huh yeah sure thanks Sam for helping me!" said Timmy.

"No probs it's all goods" I said back smiling. We made our way out of Route 1 watching a few Patrat scurry of into the woods. As I walked into Acculuma Town I noticed how lovely at night it looked. It was very quiet and not too many people around. We reached George's house which was right next to the Battle Club.

"How'd the training go" said George who was standing at the door.

"It went great!" said Timmy.

"Come on guys let's get in it's cold outside" said Tiffany holding herself.

_I had to follow my Bosses orders I had to get some money. He was making us Grunts build something for something. I didn't want to do this but there was only one way I could._

I stepped inside thinking about what my moves were for the next day. I had been thinking about it all day. I was having a lot of fun in Aculuma Town. But if I wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer I had to carry on and move across the land. I didn't know how I was going to break the news. I decided now was not the time and tomorrow would be the best.

"Sam don't just stand there come have a seat" said George standing around a large table. The Baxter house was very basic and welcoming. It had been some time since I had had a big family meal so being here was nice.

"Dad what's for dinner?" asked Timmy. At this point I remembered that from the night before there was a little table set up for the Pokémon.

"We got Salmon and cheese for us and some pies for the Pokémon" said George. My mouth started to water at the thought of salmon George defiantly knew how to cook!

"Come on out Blitzle, Snivy, Patrat, Sewaddle, Tepig, Pidove!" we all said at once releasing our Pokémon. They all sat around the table and munched on their pies which was quite a funny sight. I took my seat at the table with the others as George placed our food on the table.

"So how has the training been going?" asked George.

"Oh it's going great Sewadle has finally mastered his string shot and tackle" said Timmy but it sounded more like "Mhh chu slurp sh sh mhhh" because he had heaps of food in his mouth and it was flying everywhere. Jennifer and I were cracking up laughing at this. I ate the rest of my dinner watching Timmy out of the corner of my eye and laughing silently at him eating.

"Well you kid's should probably be getting off to sleep now" said Georg clearing the table.

"Yeah I'm tired" yawned Timmy stretching his arms. We made our way up the staircase and made my way into Timmy's room where I was sleeping. I was getting myself into bed when I noticed someone at the door. It was Jennifer.

"Just thought I would say good night Sam" she said staring at me.

"Yeah goodnight to you too" I said back.

"I had a lot of fun today Sam. Usually when Timmy and I come down here from Striaton we find it quite boring but you have made it heaps of fun it's going to be sad once you leave" she said. She then quickly walked off. I was kind of confused why she was saying all this. I suddenly heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Guessing it was Timmy I quickly pretended I was asleep hoping he wouldn't try talk to me all night like last night.

Grunt POV

I walked slowly among the dim streets of Aculluma. My friend Kieran was by my side. We were both pulled into Team Plasma together not knowing what was ahead.

"Oliver you know we have to do this we have no choice" said Kieran.

"I know it's just" I paused, thinking of what to say.

"Sometimes life isn't fair and if we don't do this we will" Kieran paused as well. He didn't have to say the answer I knew what it was.

"The faster we start the shorter it will be over with" I said to Kieran. He nodded.

"Go Slaking" I yelled.

"Go Exploud" Kieran yelled. We were lucky to still have our Pokémon from Hoenn.

"Exploud use hyper voice" said Kieran. Exploud ran up to one of the houses and stood right next to the door.

"EXPLOUD!" it shouted letting out massive sound waves straight at the door. Straight away the sound of a baby crying was heard.

"Come on out we have some talking to do" said Kieran.

Sam POV

I awoke suddenly sweating could it of been had I heard a baby crying? Voices I was hearing voices. I looked over at Timmy and he was lying still sleeping. I stood up and put some proper clothes on. I felt dazed and confused. I started to slowly walk down the staircase of the house hoping not to wake anybody. I placed my hand on the front door and slowly opened it. Across the street I saw two tall Men and two massive Pokémon I had never seen before. I slowly started to walk towards them trying to get a better look. I noticed a woman in front of them probably around mid-thirties crying.

"Hey what's going on" I shouted before realising what I had just said. The two Men turned around at me and stared at me.

"What's it to you?" said one of them. He was quite tall and I noticed that on the front of his black t-shirt was a symbol with a big P with blue lightning strikes.

"No it can't be!" I screamed. I noticed that sign it was Team Plasma's. I had heard about them back in Sinnoh they tried to separate People and Pokémon but a boy stopped them. That was a few years back.

"Oh were back" said the same one who spoke before. The other one was just staring at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Exploud stomp" said the same one again.

"Tepig we got a tough fight coming up" I said. I threw Tepig's Poke-ball into the air and he popped out onto the ground. Tepig didn't seem one bit worried seeing the opponent I knew he was strong. The Exploud came charging at Tepig with a wild look.

"Tepig dodge and flame charge" I shouted at Tepig. The Exploud lifted its giant purple leg and got ready to stomp on Tepig. Tepig dashed out of the way and Exploud stomped on the concrete ground roaring loudly. Tepig dahed right behind Exploud at incredible speed and blazing red. He smashed into the back of Exploud.

"Ploud!" it screamed as it fell over on its face.

"Oliver help me out man!" said the grunt.

"I can't Kieran this boy he's" paused the grunt (who I guessed was called Oliver).

"That's it, I shouldn't have to be fighting a child Exploud use hyper beam!" shouted Kieran. The Exploud's eyes glowed a massive red and shot an incredible red beam straight out of its mouth right at Tepig!

"Durr!" Everything seemed to slow down and from behind me and Tepig this massive brown pokemon with two pillars in its's hands came flying down and hit the ground. Exploud stopped the attack and the ground shook. Suddenly and Kieran fell over.

"What the" he said confused.

"Conkeldurr superpower". I looked behind me and I saw George standing there with a Poke-ball in his hand. The massive Pokémon charged at Exploud and slammed both of the pillars straight at the Pokémon making it go flying down the street.

"Oliver do something help me out here!" screamed Kieran with tears appearing at his eyes. I stared right at Oliver he hadn't done a single thing since the battle started he just stood there staring at me. Even Slacking looked like it wanted to battle.

"Why are you harassing this lady?" asked George to Kieran who was on his knees.

"It's not our choice we were forced into this this is our lives now!" screamed Kieran starting to cry.

"Kieran" whispered Oliver. This felt really weird to me. In the past Team Plasma recruited members what do they mean they were forced into this?

"Thunder fang". The weak Pokémon who was a few meters down the road came charging at Conkelldurr with its fangs filled with a massive yellow glow filed of electricity. The Pokémon bit down on Conkelldurr. The Pokémon screamed in pain as it winced. I watched as the grunts well grunt was battling with Conkelldurr.

"Pidove come on out!" I said throwing my Poke-ball into the air. Pidove popped out and looked at our opponents.

"K guys this is going to take a bit of team work" I said to Tepig and Pidove.

"Pidove air cutter and Tepig ember" I yelled to my Pokémon. Pidove shot up into the air like a bullet and flapped his wings in the sky keeping strong and steady. Tepig started to glow a bright red and suddenly he let out loads of small flaming balls heading straight at the gusts of wings Pidove was making.

"What!" screamed Kieran watching the two Pokémon work together.

"Pidove!" screamed Pidove. He sent the flame's hurtling towards the Team Plasma grunts and both their Pokémon. Both of the Pokémon screamed in pain and fell to the ground making it shake again.

"No not my Exploud my partner!" screamed Kieran. He suddenly turned around and stared at Oliver.

"You!" he screamed. "All you did was just stand there, were part of Team Plasma now if we don't do what the boss says you know what he will do, this is our life now get used to it!" yelled Kieran crying.

"It's just him" said Oliver. He lifted up his arm and pointed his finger straight at me.

"What the kid?" said Kieran.

"Me I've never seen you in my life" I said shocked and confused at what was happening.

"Screw this let me make a warning to you Team Plasma has returned and this time more deadly than ever" said Kieran with a wicked smile. He reached into his belt and pulled out two small black balls. He threw them towards the ground and smoke started to drift out of them making it impossible to see.

The smoke cleared and the grunts were gone.

"Damnit!" yelled George. "We almost had them Team Plasma have they really returned?" he asked.

"I don't know look I have no idea what just happened and I'm really confused" I said to George. I quickly returned my Pokémon back to the Poke-balls.

"Hey where did that woman go?" said George. I looked around but I guess she must of ran off I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Yeah strange" I said. As I looked around I noticed two headlights coming from one of the streets. A motorcycle pulled up with two women on the back.

"So are you too the hooligans messing around here?" said one of the woman. She stepped off the bike and I noticed she had long blue hair and was wearing a police hat.

"No they ran off" said George.

"Thank you so much for stopping them they were trying to steal my money" said the second woman who I noticed was the one from before.

"Thanks it was nothing" I said.

"Dad ,Sam are you out here?" Jennifer came running across the street and ran straight up to me and hugged me. She stepped away and noticed me blushing.

"Oh sorry um I woke up and looked out the window and saw you and Dad battling some weird Men I got really worried" she said. George and I explained what had happened to Jennifer.

"Wow they must have had strong Pokémon you guys must have fought hard" said Jennifer in shock.

"Yeah well team worked well" I said back.

"Well about that I was wondering since you're a Pokémon trainer and you'll be leaving soon if you wanted me and Timmy to tag along. I already have Striaton Town's badge so I could help you out there" said Jennifer. I didn't even have to think for a second.

"Of course I've had so much fun over the past few days I couldn't say no" I said smiling. She smiled back at me. This felt great I have only been in Unova for a few days and already have made two grat friends. I almost felt unstoppable. A thought suddenly came to me. How would Candice react?

"Yes!" I looked over at the house and Timmy was standing at the front door in his pyjamas with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

* * *

**Wow so Jennifer and Timmy are joining Sam on his Journey but what was up with that Oliver guy? I have thought of a really good side story involving Kieran and Oliver which will tie in with Sam's story! If you have any questions or ideas about Unova Legends make sure to review or PM about anything! I'm still accepting OC's just PM or post a review. Thanks for all your continued support I'm really gratefull to be getting all the views and feedback hopefully now I will be uploading alot quicker. Lets move onto the Pokemon listings!**

**Sam Ryder's Pokemon**

**Tepig: Level 12 ember,tackle,flame charge. Male**

**Pidove: Level 10 wing attack,quick attack, air cutter. Male**

**Jennifer Baxter**

**Snivy: Level 12 vine whip, leaf tornado. Male**

**Blitzle: Level 10 quick attack,flame charge,shock wave. Female**

**Timmy Baxter**

**Sewaddle: Level 9 bug bite, string shot,tackle. Male**

**Patrat: Level 8 bite. Female**

* * *

**Questions:**

** do you like the two Team Plasma grunts?**

**2. Would you like to see Sam catch both of the other starter Pokemon?**

**3. Do you hate me for uploading late?**

**OliMcTrolly**


	6. Elegant Snivy

**Hey guys bringing you chapter 6 today :) Dont really have much to say today but hope you like the chapter!**

**OliMcTrolly**

* * *

"Bye Dad don't worry we'll be fine"

"Have fun you three, say hi to your mother from me!" I looked back at Acculuma Town thinking I would miss it. I watched George wave us off as Jennifer, Timmy and I walked onto route 2. As I was looking at Acculuma Town I thought about what had happened last night. The two plasma grunts both acting very strange and emotional. Kieran saying Team Plasma had returned. I had to focus on my journey and not Team Plasma.

"Wow would you look at this" I said looking around me. Route 2 was very different from Route 1. The land felt more forest like and there were tall ledges for people to jump down from.

"Hey Jennifer didn't you say last night that you had already got Straiton Town's badge?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Timmy and I we sometimes live with our Mum in Striaton she was the one who gave me my first Pokemon Blitzle" she said in a dreamy voice thinking back.

"So you didn't go to Professor Juniper? How did you get Snivy then?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well one day when me and Timmy were walking through Route 2 which we normally do to get to our Dad's house I found a Snivy, since that day we have been the best of friends!" said Jennifer smiling.

"Wow awesome so did you then challenges the gym in Straiaton?" I asked.

"Yeah Timmy suggested it to me I lost my first time but win my second it's really tough to be them" she said.

"Are you guys just going to talk and talk forever?!" said Timmy pretending to yawn.

"I thought you liked gym battles you never shut up about them at home" said Jennifer putting on a smart voice.

"Yeah but contests are better" he said. When he said contests I thought back to the ones I had seen in Hearthome city with my Mum.

"You mean the ones with the beauty and props?" I asked thinking back.

"Sort of but the ones in Unova have battling as well" said Timmy acting all smart.

"Sounds awesome maybe we should all do one together?" I suggested.

"Yeah sounds great, but guys this is getting boring Timmy was right let's get some action going" said Jennifer.

"K we will meet back here in an hour sound good" Timmy said.

"Sounds good" we all said. Everyone parted in different directions Jennifer and Timmy knew were to go but I didn't. Fortunately I had Jennifer's and Timmy's numbers in my X-transceiver. Jennifer had given it to me for some reason Timmy begged for it. I started to walk on forward down a general straight path. I noticed a small flock of Pidove's standing on the ground playing together.

"Pidove come on out!" I said throwing the Poke-ball. Pidove popped out and looked around. He noticed the small group of Pidove and walked towards them. One of them held out its wing and looked like it waved.

"Pidove!" screeched Pidove. Pidove started to jump around and play with the other Pidove's. I smiled watching them all get along. It was probably good for Pidove to know some other Pokémon. While Pidove was having fun I guessed I could get in some training with Tepig.

"Tepig it's you time to shine" I said releasing the Pokémon from its Poke-ball. Tepig looked at me and smiled and jumped around a bit.

"Come on buddy let's do some training" I said to Tepig. He nodded in agreement and smiled.

Timmy POV

"Patrat use leer then tackle!" I said. Patrat looked at the purple cat making it shudder with fear and then lunged forward and slammed it to the ground.

"Woo hoo great job Patrat Sam taught me that" I said returning my Pokémon.

"Sewaddle let's go!" I said throwing the Poke-ball. Sewaddle popped out and landed on the ground.

"Okay Sewaddle you remember what we have been practicing for the Contest" I asked my Pokémon.

"Waddle!" it replied.

"Let's see if you remember what we learnt last time" said Timmy. Sewaddle started to use string shot over and over again on a nearby tree. The string shot's formed to create a giant web.

"Awesome Sewaddle now part two!" I said in excitement. Sewaddle used bug bite to bite part of the net to reveal shapes of other Pokémon within the web.

"Awesome Sewaddle great job!" I said.

"Sewaddle!" said Sewaddle smiling. Suddenly the expression suddenly changed to a scared look.

"Huh Sewaddle what's going on" I asked looking at Sewaddle.

"Vy-vy-vy". A strange noise was coming in from the tree that the web was on. I leant down to an opening in a tree and looked in it.

"Hey who's in here" I asked confused.

"Snivy!" screeched a voice. A small green snake came flying out the opening of the tree and started to attack Sewaddle.

"Help! Pokemon gone mad" I screamed as Snivy whipped Sewaddle with long green vines.

Sam POV

"Yeah Tepig your amazing" I said to Tepig glowing red after fighting a Lillipup with flame charges.

"Help Pokemon gone mad!"

What the? I thought, who was that? The voice screamed again. Timmy! I thought that was defiantly Timmy's voice.

"Tepig, Pidove return" I said returning them both to their Poke-ball (luckily Pidove was still close by). I started to run towards the voice scaring a lot of Pokémon as they ran out of my way.

"Timmy where are you?" I screamed getting worried. I turned a corner and ran straight into Jennifer. We both fell to the ground so I quickly stood up and held out my hand to help her up.

"Thanks Sam did you hear Timmy?" said Jennifer.

"Yeah it sounded bad let's try find him" I said. Jennifer and I ran down the path way trying to follow the voice we turned a corner and noticed a small parting between the trees.

"That's where I found my Snivy" said Jennifer.

"Come on let's check it out" I said. We pushed passed the trees which led into a little open space with one big tree. On the tree there was a massive web covering it and Timmy was standing there looking nervous battling a small green snake with his Sewaddle.

"Timmy you ok?" said Jennifer in a worried voice.

"Yeah Sewaddle just made a web on this tree and for no reason tried to attack me" said Timmy.

"Sewaddle bug bite!" he quickly yelled.

"Snivy!" screeched the Pokémon. Snivy dodged the bug bite and jumped to the side of Sewaddle.

"Sewaddle!" Yelled Sewaddle in pain as Snivy lunged itself at Sewaddle tackling it.

"Wait everyone stop!" yelled Jennifer. The Snivy stopped what it was doing and looked up at Jennifer.

"Snivy why are you attacking Sewaddle?" asked Jennifer. Snivy looked over at the web that was hoisted over the opening. Snivy sent a vine whip at the web breaking part of it.

"Timmy! That must be its home you destroyed!" yelled Jennifer at Timmy.

"Sorry Mr Snivy I didn't realise" said Timmy face palming himself.

"Tepig come on out!" I yelled. I let Tepig out of its Poke-ball.

"Tepig" said Tepig greeting Snivy.

"Snivy" replied Snivy.

"Snivy let me help you out!" I said to Snivy.

"Yeah Snivy come on out!" said Jennifer. She released her Snivy and the two Snivy's looked at each other.

"Snivy!" the both yelled and ran towards each other and hugged.

"Didn't you say you caught your Snivy here?" I asked.

"Yeah so that means these two must be family" said Jennifer clapping away.

"Look Snivy we can help fix up your house if you like" I said.

"Snivy" it said happily and did a little dance.

For the rest of the morning we had all our Pokémon help fix the house. Sewaddle made another net to base the house. Pidove flew up above the trees and scouted the area looking for loose wood to use. Blitzle carried the rest of the Pokémon on its back to the wood so they could collect it and come back. In no time at all they had helped rebuild the house better than ever.

"Snivy sorry for ruining your house but with all this hard effort its better than ever!" said Timmy hoping Snivy would forgive him.

"Snivy!" screeched Snivy cheerfully.

"Hey guys it's almost mid-day we should probably be heading to Straiton now" said Jennifer.

"Yeah that's true we probably should" said Timmy.

"Bye Snivy" I said. I was going to miss that Snivy he was really happy and cheerful. We turned around and started to push our way through the trees.

"Snivy!" I looked around and Snivy was gone I turned back around and realised he was sitting on my shoulder!

"Gosh Snivy you scared me to pieces you must really like me don't you" I said to Snivy looking at it on my shoulder.

"Snivy!" said Snivy nodding like crazy. We all laughed at this.

"Well I guess it would be a crime to keep family away from each other so do you want to join me" I asked. I already knew the answer. I grabbed onto my belt and pulled out a spare Poke-ball. I handed it to Snivy who then disappeared into the Poke-ball.

"All right I got myself a Snivy" I cheered.

"Wait so we just built that house for nothing?" said Timmy. I quickly scaned Snivy's Poke-ball with my Poke-dex.

"Snivy the Grass Snake Pokémon. Being exposed to sun light makes it's movements swifter. Known moves: vine whip, growth, tackle, leaf tornado. Female" said the Poke-dex. I smiled thinking how strong this Snivy may be.

"Maybe one day a new generation of Snivy's will be born in there" I suggested.

"That's good enough for me" said Timmy. Suddenly a little roar came from Jennifer.

"Ah Jennifer was that you?" I said.

"Sorry I'm just soo hungry. Straiton is like a five minute run from here so let's go!" she said. We started to sprint down the dirt track. I looked out in front of me and noticed a few building's above a few tree's. That must be it!

"Hey who's that?" said Timmy pointing of down the track. I looked to where he was pointing and saw two boys battling.

"Absoulutely pathetic!"

"I tried my best". I walked closer to the two boys and realised who one of them were.

"Chad!" I yelled. I remembered the rude boy from Professor Juniper's Lab.

"Oh why hello if it isisnt Sam the boy who I beat in a battle" smirked Chad laughing.

"Who are your two friends?" he asked.

"My names Jennifer and this is Timmy my brother" said Jennifer.

"Sam who is this guy?" whispered Jennifer to me.

"A dick that's who he is" I whispered back.

"I heard that what did you call me?!" yelled Chad.

"Quit the chat let's battle" I yelled back.

"Fine by me as long as you are ready to lose" said Chad. I noticed he was smiling.

"Go Pidove!" I yelled throwing Pidove's Poke-ball into the air.

"Go Bulbasaur!" yelled Chad. Chad threw his Poke-ball and out came out a small green Pokémon.

"Hey whats that? It's defiantly not from Unova" said Timmy looking at the Pokémon curiously.

"That's because I got it in Kanto I did tell you I was from there" said Chad.

"Unova or Kanto doesn't matter Pidove use wing attack!" I yelled.

"Bulbasaur use vinewhip! Yelled Chad.

"Pidove!" yelled Pidove. Pidove started to dash over to Bulbasaur very fast.

"Bulbasaur!" screeched Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur let out two long green vines and whipped Pidove with them.

"Pidove!" screamed Pidove screaming in pain.

"Come on Pidove use air cutter"

"Bulbasaur take down!" Bulbasaur started to sprint towards Pidove quickly. Pidove suddenly lunged up into the air above the trees.

"Bulbasaur?" said Bulbasaur looking around for Pidove.

"Dove!" yelled Pidove somewhere high above. Strikes of air came pelting down onto Bulbasaur out of nowhere. The air was lashing at Bulbasaur making it yell in pain.

"Don't disappoint me Bulbasaur vine whip!"

"Great Pidove use wing attack again! Once again Pidove started to dash towards Bulbasaur.

"Haha don't you learn anything?" Laughed Chad. Bulbasaur let out once again two long green vines and lashed towards Pidove.

"Hit it back using wing attack!" I yelled at my Pokemon. Pidove hit the vines with both his wings and sent the vines flying back straight at Bulbasaur pelting him in the face.

"Bulbasaur!" yelled Bulbasaur falling to the ground.

"Yes great job Pidove!" I said to Pidove.

"Full of disappointments aren't you?" said Chad returning Bulbasaur back to its Poke-ball.

"Don't disappoint me like Bulbasaur" said Chad. He threw one of his Pokémon and out popped the familiar looking water type otter Pokémon.

"Osha!" it screeched seeing me and getting angry.

"Pidove air cutter!"

"Oshawott use water gun!" Pidove flew up in the air and started to flap its wings hard.

"Pidove!" it screeched.

"Osha!" yelled Oshawott. Oshawott let out a long blue spout of water straight at Pidove.

"Pidove dodge and wing attack!" I yelled. I watched as Pidove flew out of the way. Oshawott hadn't given up though. Oshawott kept on sending out water gun's and Pidove kept on flying around the forest trying to dodge it. Pidove suddenly came down at high speed right at Oshawott like a bullet.

"Oshawott razor shell!" yelled Chad. Oshawott picked up the shell on its chest and sliced Pidove with it.

"Pidove" yelled Pidove as it collapsed on the ground.

"I knew you couldn't beat my Oshawott" yelled Chad.

"Oshawott!" said Oshawott with an evil look on its face.

"You did great Pidove" I said returning Pidove.

"All right let's try out our new friend Snivy!" I yelled throwing Snivy's Poke-ball.

"Snivy!" yelled Snivy. Snivy looked at it's opponent and looked confident.

"Oshawott use razor shell!"

"Snivy use vine whip!" The two Pokemon stared each other down.

"Wott!" yelled Oshawott. Straight away he dashed towards Snivy and held out its shell in its left hand.

"Dodge!" I yelled. Oshawott slashed its shell towards Snivy but Snivy easily side stepped Oshawott and Oshawott fell onto the ground. Snivy laughed a bit and pretended to walk away.

"Snivy what are you doing?" I asked. Then Snivy held out its tail and whacked Oshawott in the face with it and smiled. I laughed so hard at this and Jennifer and Timmy were laughing as well.

"Stop laughing this Pokémon is terribly anyway, Oshawott get up now!" yelled Chad. He looked like he was about to explode. Oshawott stood up weakly but then looked at Snivy and grew weakly.

"Oshawott tackle!"

"Snivy dodge and leaf tornado!" The two Pokémon sprinted towards each other both looking angry at each other. Oshawott lunged forward at Snivy about to tackle it to the ground but Snivy had other plans. Snivy jumped up into the air and did a little twirl.

"Snivy!" it yelled. Snivy exploded with leaf's all shooting straight towards Oshawott and at the time was twirling around.

"That's beautiful" said Timmy watching the stunning performance. I stared at my Snivy she had such elegance and grace it was amazing. Snivy stopped the attack and fell back to the ground and winked at Oshawott. Oshawott lay still on the ground.

"Return Oshawott" said Chad this time he didn't look angry possibly sad.

"Snivy that was amazing!" I said to my Snivy. She looked back up at me. I knew this was the right choice having Snivy on my journey.

"Let me give you another taste of Kanto Pokémon go Nidoran F!" yelled Chad. Chad threw the Poke-ball and out popped a small blue Pokémon that looked like a mouse.

"You got this Snivy use tackle!"

"Nidoran F use fury swipes!" the two Pokémon dashed towards each other both huffing very loudly.

"Dodge!" yelled Chad. Snivy lunged to tackle Nidoran but missed by centimetres! Nidoran turned around and scratched Snivy multiple times over and over again.

"Come on Snivy get up!" I yelled staring at my Pokémon hoping for the best.

"Snivy!" it yelled. Snivy stood up and backed away from Nidoran.

"Leaf tornado!"

"Poison sting! Nidoran dashed towards Snivy. Snivy quickly jumped in the air but Nidoran was able to send a poison sting hurtling at Snivy before she could react.

"Snivy!" yelled Snivy in pain as it started to turn a shade of purple.

"Looks like beauty isn't everything that thing of yours looks like its poisoned not going to last much longer!" yelled Chad smiling away. Snivy stood still and winced but it couldn't hold through and fell to the ground.

"It's okay Snivy I'm very proud of you" I said to Snivy returning it away.

"Looks like this is our last Pokemon for both of us! Yelled Chad.

"Go Tepig!" I yelled throwing his Poke-ball. Tepig came out and looked confident staring at his opponent.

"Tepig use tackle".

"Nidoran use poison sting". Tepig started to dash towards Nidoran with a serious look on its face.

"Tepig you know what to do!" I quickly yelled hoping the training had payed off. Nidoran sent a poison sting heading straight for Tepig. Everything seemed to go into slow motion and Tepig jumped in the air straight over the poison stinger. He came flying down straight on top of Nidoran pelting it to the ground.

"Yes!" I yelled . The training had payed off.

"Come on Nidoran don't make me angry use double kick!"

"Tepig flame charge!" Tepig suddenly burst up in flames and dashed towards Nidoran looking like a fireball. Nidoran dashed towards Tepig looking dedicated.

"Dodge!" I yelled but so did Chad at the same time. Both Pokémon jumped into the air. Tepig went straight for Nidoran but Nidoran kicked Tepig with both it's feet. Both Pokémon went flying across the forest and both banged into a tree on opposite side. Everybody's mouths were dropped when both Pokémon had been knocked out.

"I guess it's a tie" said Jennifer.

"One stupid Tepig" whispered Chad.

"What did you say?" I said angrily at Chad, how dare he!

"Nothing" said Chad walking over to his Nidoran and returning it.

"Return Tepig you did amazing" I said returning Tepig. I looked around and Chad had fled from sight.

"Someone's angry" said Timmy.

"You can say that again" said Tiffany. We all talked about the battle a bit but mainly about Snivy and how well she had done for a newly caught Pokémon. I looked up the dirt track and saw the entrance to Straiton Town.

"That's were I'm getting my badge one step to becoming the best that ever was"

* * *

**So Sam got another rival battle which is cool and that Snivy is something! Thanks for reading :) if you have any questions or anything really make a review or PM. Im still accepting OC's so if you want to enter one just PM me some basic stuff about them and a Pokemon. Feedback really helps me so dont be shy! Now onto Pokemon Listings! Also Im going to add in that egg Sam got in chapter 2.**

* * *

**Sam Ryder's Pokemon**

**Tepig: Level 13 ember,tackle, flame charge. Male**

**Pidove: Level 11 wing attack, quick attack, air cutter. Male**

**Snivy: Level 12 vine whip, growth, tackle, leaf tornado. Female**

**Unknown Egg.**

**Jennifer Baxter**

**Snivy: Level 12 vine whip, leaf tornado. Male**

**Blitzle: Level 11 quick attack, flame charge, shock wave. Female**

**Timmy Baxter**

**Sewaddle: Level 10 bug bite, string shot, tackle. Male**

**Patrat: Level 9 bite, leer, tackle. Female**

**Questions: **

** you like Snivy's personality?**

**2. What will Sam's egg hatch into?**

**OliMcTrolly**


	7. Contest Time!

**Hey guys Welcome to Chapter 7! Ive never wrote a Contest before so not sure how well i did. Hope you enjoy Unova Legends Chapter 7!**

**OliMcTrolly**

* * *

I stared at the City surrounding me. My second stop on my journey and such a big city. I looked straight ahead and say the familiar sight of the Pokémon Centre. I noticed a Restaurant to the right of it.

"Come on. I'm dying to give Mum a visit!" said Jennifer looking around at her hometown. Suddenly Jennifer started running into the town.

"What's her hurry?" I asked Timmy.

"I don't know that's just Jennifer, loves to" Timmy paused for a second. "Run I guess". We looked at each other with blank faces.

"Well we better run after her," I said.

"Good idea," replied Timmy. We both ran after Jennifer into the big city constantly stopping and looking around.

"She's probably gone to our Mum's house" said Timmy. He pointed to a house in one of the side streets. We made our way over and caught Jennifer at the front door.

"Don't just run of like that!" said Timmy in an angry voice. Suddenly a woman probably around the age of 40 appeared at the door.

"Oh my little pumpkins welcome home!" yelled the lady. She hugged Jennifer and Timmy really tight.

"Mum! I kind of need to breathe" gasped Timmy.

"Sorry darling, Oh! And who's this young man? Is this your boyfriend Jennifer?" asked the Mum.

"No Mum no! Just a friend" yelled Jennifer blushing.

"Hi, my name's Sam Ryder" I said with a smile.

"Hi Sam you can call me Mrs Baxter. Well isn't that just wonderful! You kids must be hungry come on in" said Mrs Baxter. We all stepped inside the house and she showed us the lounge to make ourselves comfortable.

"Let me bring you kids some snack" yelled Mrs Baxter from the kitchen. Timmy and Jennifer started talking to me about Straiton, but I wasn't listening that much. Instead I was thinking back about my old home at Canalave. I thought about my Mum and Bryon and how I should give them a call soon. I also thought about what my Dad was doing in Hoenn I hadn't heard from him in ages. But most of all I thought about Candice. Even though I was having so much fun out here I still missed her.

"Hey Sam you crying?" said Timmy. I noticed small tears had appeared in my eyes.

"Pshh no, a fly must of flew in my eye" I said hoping it sounded real. Mrs Baxter appeared holding a small tray of sandwiches. Timmy's eyes suddenly grew a few inches and he started devouring the sandwiches.

"Now your Father gave me a call this morning saying you have decided to go on a journey with Sam" said Mrs Baxter.

"Yeah I think it will be good to explore and meet new people" said Jennifer.

"Well I'm very happy for you three! But what are your plans for the day?" asked Mrs Baxter.

"Well I was thinking of taking on the gym" I said.

"Oh that's a shame because I heard that poor Cress has fallen under the weather" said Mrs Baxter.

"Oh well that's all right I can get in some training with Jennifer" I said disappointed.

"Well I do believe the City Contest is tomorrow" said Mrs Baxter.

"Oh yeah that's right were all going to enter aren't we!" sad Timmy excitedly.

"Yeah I would love to!" I said happily.

"Thanks for the sandwiches Mum but I think we should probably go sign up at the contest hall" said Jennifer.

"Of course you kids go have fun!" said Mrs Baxter. I thanked her for the sandwiches and we made our way out of the house.

"Okay so the contest hall is just down that street" said Jennifer. We started to make our way down the street.

"Wow my first contest! I've always wanted to compete in one but my Pokémon weren't strong enough but I believe they have grown heaps!" said Timmy excitedly. I thought back to when I visited Hearthome City with my Mum. I remember begging her to take me to a Contest and we did. The excitement was amazing. I felt that way now back wasn't really showing it. Mainly keeping it to myself. I looked into the distance and saw a large white dome shape up ahead.

"And that is the Striaton City Contest Hall!" said Jennifer like a reporter. Outside the Hall was a small booth with a lady sitting at it.

"Hi, welcome to the Contest Hall! Are you here for the Contest sign up?" said the lady.

"Yes my friends and I want to take on the Contest" said Jennifer. She made us sign some forms.

"Okay Sam Ryder you are entry number 12, Jennifer Baxter entry number 11, Timmy Baxter entry number 13!" said the Lady kindly.

"Oh no I got the unlucky number!" said Timmy.

"You don't really believe in that do you?" said Jennifer. Timmy gave her a weird expression.

"Okay the Contest starts at 10:00 o'clock tomorrow. Just show up at the Contest hall and show these tags!" said the Lady smiling handing us Tags with our names on them. We thanked the Lady and walked off.

"Wow, this is going to be awesome!" said Timmy.

"Yeah, but we should probably go book a hotel room in the Pokémon Centre" said Jennifer.

"Oh yeah because Mum's house doesn't have a lot of rooms" said Timmy.

"Well I'm up for that" I said happily.

"Hey guys let's all go to route 1 to practice our routines" said Timmy. We all agreed and made our way to Route 2. That afternoon Timmy had ran off leaving me and Jennifer alone. She talked to me about the strategies she used to beat the Striaton gym.

"Now, the battle's going to be really tough for your first time" she said to me.

"Not for Sam Ryder it won't be!" I said confidently.

"Yeah but this battle is a triple battle" said Jennifer. I had heard about triple battles. My Mum had told me some guy on a motorcycle started it and it caught on.

"Wow! Ok it may be just a little tough" I said sarcastically. She laughed at this and I looked back at her and laughed as well. After that for the rest of the afternoon I trained with Snivy on a routine for the first part. The first part was when you had a routine with one Pokémon showing off its beauty and skill. I also trained with Tepig and Pidove focusing on the battle rounds. I felt confident in my Pokémon and was thinking I could actually win this. Just around then Timmy appeared out of nowhere looking all sweaty.

"Wow that was an amazing training session I was able to teach my Pokémon some awesome moves!" said Timmy looking all tired. Just about then Jennifer appeared as well.

"You guys are so going down tomorrow!" said Jennifer laughing.

"Sure, sure hey it's getting late we better head back to the Pokémon Centre does Mum no?" said Timmy.

"Yeah I told her come on guys lets go" said Jennifer. We walked out of Route 2 and back into Striaton town. The sun was setting fast so we rushed in quite quick to the Pokémon Centre. We reached it shortly and booked a 2 bedroom room. We walked up a few steps and entered our room. Timmy ran straight in and jumped straight on the couch.

"Ah! Isn't this the life!" he said sounding relaxed. We ordered room service that night and got to sleep early because of the contest. I was in a room with Timmy while Jennifer was in the room next to us. I lied down in my bed thinking of the competition tomorrow.

"Hey Sam, do you think I could win" said Timmy quietly from the bed next to me. I thought for a second in my mind about Timmy. I had only battled him once so I wasn't to sure how he would do tomorrow.

"I don't know possibly" I said. I lay there still and hear silent snores coming from Timmy. Before I knew it I had drifted of into a slumber.

Timmy POV

I lay there pretending to snore hoping Sam would buy it. After a while I heard him snoring so he must have been asleep. I slowly got out of my bed and stripped of my pyjamas. I looked at Sam and felt kind of stupid half naked so I quickly put on some clothes. I felt serious so I put on my trainer clothes. I had a black t-shirt and a blue jacket on because of the coldness. I grabbed my trainer belt with my Poke-balls on it. I stepped outside the room and slowly closed the door. The lights of the Pokémon Centre were still on. Nurse Joy wasn't at her counter so I slowly crept out of the Pokémon Centre. I walked down the cold still street of Striaton and reached the end of the City. I looked at Route 2 and stepped into it. I felt like Jennifer and Sam saw me as an under-dog. I don't think they realised how serious I was, even though I acted dumb at times. I had to win this Contest to show everyone that I can win.

Sam POV

I awoke slowly and felt something on my back. I looked up and Jennifer was there with a dressing gown on rubbing my back.

"Time to get up sleepy head" she said in a quiet voice. I realised I didn't have a shirt on and quickly pulled the blanket over myself. She giggled a bit.

"Don't worry I have seen way worse living with Timmy" she said. I looked to my right and saw Timmy sleeping in the bed. Strangely though there were clothes on the ground that weren't there last night. I didn't think much of it. Jennifer walked out of the room leaving me to change. I stood up and put on my clothes and grabbed my belt.

"Today is an important day" I said to myself. I walked outside of the room and into a small kitchen that came with our room.

"Hey Jennifer, what time is it?" I asked. Jennifer was in the kitchen sitting down eating cereal.

"Um I think its nine o'clock" she said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Well we better hurry up contest starts in an hour" I said looking at the clock as well. Timmy suddenly appeared in the kitchen. We all sat down and ate breakfast and talked about the Contest.

"Come on let's stop talking about the Contest and actually do it!" said Jennifer. We all grabbed our belongings and left the Pokémon Centre. We walked up to the Contest Hall all acting excited. We entered the Contest Hall and walked up to the main desk. We showed the Lady standing there our tags and she showed us through a door which led to backstage. The area was like a big changing room with mirrors and racks of clothes. Some Woman walked up to us with a check board.

"So you must be contestants 11, 12, and 13?" She said.

"That's us" said Jennifer. She started to walk off and gestured us to follow her. She showed us around the room showing us all the basic stuff.

"Timmy is that you?" I looked over to where the voice was coming from, and there stood a tallish boy wearing a red and black t-shirt with black spiky hair.

"My man Dexter!" yelled Timmy. The two boys ran up to each other and did some weird hand shake

"Um, what's going on here?" I said confused.

"Oh that's Timmy's best friend Dexter they have been like friends since Kindergarten" said Jennifer.

"I didn't know you did Contests?" said Dexter.

"Actually, this is my first go" said Timmy shyly.

"Well hate to break it to yah but I have already got myself the Straiton Town Ribbon!" yelled Dexter. He pulled out a box which looked like a badge case and in it was a blue ribbon.

"Wait, if you already have the ribbon why do the Contest again?" asked Timmy.

"Why not? It's awesome!" yelled Dexter. I looked at Timmy with a WTF expression.

"Oh right sorry this is Sam I'm traveling with him and of course you know my sister" said Timmy.

"So you decided to go travel the world well maybe I will see you around" said Dexter.

"Attention all Contestants ten minutes to start" I looked to my left and saw a big blinking sign saying ten minutes.

"Well got to run hope to see you guys out on the field!" said Dexter running of.

"He's so going down" said Timmy.

"Contestants take your places in the waiting room" said the same Lady from before. She directed us to another section were we all had to sit in chairs according to the numbers. I could see the stage from where I was sitting and watched. The audience was massive! Some strange music came on and then a man with a black tuxedo walked on the stage from the opposite side.

"Hello and welcome to the Striaton Town Contest! Held in its very on Contest Hall" said the Man who seemed to be the host.

"Isn't this exciting?" said Jennifer leaning over to me.

"Are three judges for today are! Nurse Joy" I looked up and saw what looked like a judges panel. Nurse Joy waved to the crowd and they went berserk.

"Chilli from the Striaton Town Gym!" More screams from the audience.

"And the owner of Striaton Towns Battle Club Don George!" The 3rd judge wasn't the Don George I knew. For some strange reason all the Battle Club owners in Unova were called Don George. Well Jennifer told me that.

"Today we have 18 Trainers from around Unova battling it out to become the best!" said the Host acting all cheesy.

"May we please have Contestant No.1 Brittany Velcro onto the stage!" A dark haired girl wearing a white dress stood up and walked out onto the stage. I wasn't focusing too much and kept on going over Snivy's routine in my head.

"May we please have Contestant No.11 Jennifer Baxter onto the stage!" Jennifer looked at me and smiled. Wow that was quick!

"I got this" she said. She walked out onto the just wearing her normal trainer clothes. As she walked out I could see heaps of people clapping and cheering.

"Blitzle you got this!" she yelled. She threw her Poke-ball into the air and out came Blitzle looking very tidy and groomed.

"Blitzle use shock wave!" she yelled. Blitzle lowered its head and stood very still. The audience went silent waiting to see what would happen.

"Blitz!" yelled Blitzle loudly. Blitzle sent out about six shock waves streaming out of its back making lines of electricity. At the end of the lines small balls appeared sparking and crackling full of electricity.

"Blitzle flame charge!" she yelled. Blitzle now turned a hot red and started to steam. The fire started to leak out of Blitzles body and into the lines of electricity. The electricity started to turn a bright red and so did the balls on the end. The audience went wild cheering and clapping away. The judges looked happy and they started talking to each other but nobody could hear. Blitzle stopped its attack and stood there smiling.

"Thank You" said Jennifer proudly. She returned Blitzle and walked of the stage. As soon as she was out of sight from the audience she started to do a fast walk towards Timmy and me.

"That was amazing" said Timmy.

"Seriously Jennifer that was beautiful" I said. She sat down next to me and then I realised it was mine turn.

"Wow wasn't that a shocking performance?!" said the Host. The audience laughed a little bit.

"Can we have our next contestant straight from the Sinnoh region contestant No.12 Sam Ryder!" yelled the Host. I walked out onto the stage and did a few waves while the crowd went wild!

"Snivy it's your time to shine!" I yelled throwing Snivy's Poke-ball. Snivy came out looking confident and elegant.

"Snivy start with a growth!" I yelled. Snivy stood very very still and then suddenly she started to grow a very bright green and then she held out her arms.

"Now twirl for me!" I yelled. Snivy sent outs of leaves from itself lifting her into the air. The leaves made Snivy twirl in the air as she held out her arms and smiled. The audience went crazy! The leaves from Snivy slowly moved off of her to the opposite sides letting her drop to the ground. The leaves were still twirling in the air and they both started to form a shape each. Both side of leaves formed into Snivy's making it look like there were three!

"Now dance my Snivy's" I yelled acting all sarcastic in a good way. Snivy started to do little jumps in the air and the leaves shaped as Snivy did the same thing. Snivy started to run along the stage but then leaped into the air and did a twirl and landed onto the ground. The Leaves followed once again copying Snivy's exact moves. Snivy stood still and did a curtsy. I then did a bow. The audience looked stunned and amazed. Suddenly half of the audience stood up on their feet and cheered very loudly. The three judges all clapped and were smiling at me.

"Thank you" I said bowing again. I returned Snivy back to its Poke-ball. I walked off stage while the audience still cheered loudly. I walked back to my seat and sat down.

"Wow Sam that's got to get you first place!" said Timmy. I smiled and thought about what just happened. Had I really just gone out there and done that?

"Wow was that Snivy something or what!" yelled the Host.

"May Contestant No.13 Timmy Baxter enter the stage!" yelled the Host.

"This is it" said Timmy he stood up and walked onto the stage. The crowd cheered as usual.

"Okay Sewaddle come on out!" yelled Timmy. He threw his Poke-ball onto the stage and out came Sewaddle.

"K Sewaddle string shot!" he yelled. Sewaddle ran over to the back wall and started making a web with the string shot's. I noticed this straight away seeing the same technique done on Snivy's house. Sewddle made a very massive web in less than 15 seconds. The crowd cheered loudly and clapped.

"You know what to do next!" yelled Timmy. Sewaddle sent out loads of razor sharp leaves that cut sections of the web and revealed gaps in the web. Once Sewaddle stopped you could notice that the gaps were actually formed to look like other Pokémon and it had heaps of detail. The crowd went berserk and cheered really loudly. I could see Timmy looked slightly over whelmed.

"Thank you a lot!" said Timmy now smiling heaps and waving. He returned his Pokemon and walked of the stage. He quickly ran over to us and was smiling heaps.

"That was awesome Timmy!" I said.

"That was the best moment of life" said Timmy. Timmy took his seat and was still smiling away.

"What beautiful art work from that Sewaddle!" yelled the Host. Time went quickly and all the acts were almsost finished there was only one left.

"May we please have Contestant No.18 Dexter Johns!" yelled the Host. I looked down the line of chairs and saw Dexter stand up and walk out onto the stage.

"Pansage it's your turn!" yelled Dexter. He threw his Poke-ball an out came a green monkey like Pokemon.

"Okay, Pansage use vie whip!" yelled Dexter. Pansage sent out a vine at a time connecting up to the roof. In no time flat the stage was covered in vines.

"Swing Pansage!" yelled Dexter. Pansage started to swing on all the vines with its tail doing jumps and spinning in the air. When Pansage was swinging on the last vine he dropped to the ground and bowed. The crowd went wild! They all cheered and whooped!

"Thank you!" yelled Dexter being a crowd pleaser. He walked of the stage and returned his Pokemon. He walked back to his seat looking happy with himself.

"Okay folk's, that's the first round of the Contest! Ten will be leaving and eight will be staying to battle it out!" yelled the Host to the crowd. Chilli from the judge's panel raised his hand in the air.

"Looks like the judges have maid there decisions! Now if you to your left you will see our screen which will announce our top 8!" yelled the Host. We all leaned our heads trying to get a look at the board.

"The results are in!" yelled the Host. Suddenly 8 faces popped up onto the screen with numbers. I looked up onto the screen and saw my face in number 5! I felt so happy but kept on looking Jennifer was number 7 and Timmy was number 3! I looked down at Timmy and saw his face brighten up.

"Yes!" he yelled out with excitement. Dexter had gotten 4 spot. I looked at my two friends and was so happy to be moving on. How would round two play out?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Wow got a nice to be continued there. I had alot of fun writing this Chapter and cant wait to realise the ending for the Contest. Please remember to review and PM me. All feedback helps me become a better Author. You can still send in OC's if you wish! Thanks for reading!**

**OliMcTrolly**

* * *

**Sam Ryder's Pokemon**

**Tepig: Level 13 ember,tackle, flame charge. Male**

**Pidove: Level 12 wing attack, quick attack, air cutter. Male**

**Snivy: Level 12 vine whip, growth, tackle, leaf tornado. Female**

**Unknown egg.**

**Jennifer Baxters Pokemon**

**Snivy: Level 13 vine whip, leaf tornado. Male**

**Blitzle: Level 12 quick attack, flame charge, shock wave. Female**

**Timmy Baxters Pokemon**

**Sewaddle: Level 11 bug bite, string shot, tackle, razor leaf. Male**

**Patrat: Level 10 bite, leer, tackle. Female**

**Questions: **

** will win?**

** you like the addition of Dexter?**

**OlimcTrolly**


	8. And the Winner is!

**The epic conclusion to the Striaton Town Contest is finally here. Who will win? Will it be Sam, Timmy, Jennifer or maybe even Dexter? Find out in Unova Legends Chapter 8!**

**I would like to make a quick shout out to some of my followers for all the support you have been giving me :)**

**El Torro, MonfernoFreak, ShinxBoy2.0, YinYang9000, Spagetti13.**

**OliMcTrolly**

* * *

I held my Poke-ball in my hand. I looked out into the audience and saw the hundreds of people cheering for me. I stared at the older girl standing in front of me. She looked strong she looked determined.

"Our second to last battle of Round 2! Once again this battle will be a one on one battle let's begin!" yelled the Host. I looked behind me and saw my friends.

"Let's go Pidove!" I shouted throwing the Poke-ball into the air.

"Buizel!" screamed the girl. She threw her Poke-ball and out came a familiar looking Pokémon I had seen in Sinnoh. The weasel like Pokémon looked ready to battle.

"Buizel swift!"

"Pidove air cutter!" Both Pokémon started to dash towards each other.

"Buizel!" yelled the Buizel. Buizel sent out small shiny stars from its body straight at Pidove. Pidove furiously started to flap its wings making strong gusts of wind. The stars reached the gusts of winds and the starts went hurtling back at at Buizel.

"Dodge and water gun!" yelled the trainer. The Buizel quickly side stepped the stars and hurtled out water going straight to Pidove.

"Pidove use detect!" I shouted. I thought back to the training at Route 2 and remembered Pidove learning that move. It had worked a few times but sometimes it failed. Pidove stood still and looked focused. Pidove lifted up its wings and put them in front of his body blocking the water gun attack.

"Yes Pidove!" I yelled. The water completely went to the side of Pidove missing it. The other trainer looked shocked.

"Buizel use quick attack!" yelled the trainer.

"Pidove wing attack!" I shouted back. The two Pokémon glared at each other and started to run towards each other at incredible speed. Pidove held out its right wing and wacked Buizel in the face sending it flying across the room.

"And the victor is Sam Ryder and Pidove!" yelled the host. I ran up to my Pidove and hugged him in my arms.

"Im so proud" I said looking at my Pokémon. He smiled back at me looking happy.

"Sam will be moving onto the next round the Semi-finals!" yelled the Host. I returned Pidove and walked of the stage.

"Great battle Sam!" yelled Jennifer.

"Yeah Sam that was awesome!" said Timmy.

"Our next battle will be our final battle for Round 2 and also a special one!" said the Host. We all looked at each other confused.

"The next battle will be between Jennifer Baxter and Timmy Baxter!" yelled the Host. Jennifer looked at Timmy with a worried look.

"That's right Brother versus Sister!" yelled the Hist. The audience all cheered and clapped loudly.

"I was worried this was going to happen," said Timmy. He looked up at his Sister.

"But there's no way I'm going easy on you," said Timmy laughing. Jennifer laughed as well. I watched both my friends walk out onto the stage both looking slightly nervous.

"The battle will be a one v one!" explained the Host.

"Patrat come on out!" yelled Timmy.

"Snivy it's your turn!" shouted Jennifer. I looked at Timmy and it looked a bit more confident then I had expected. Both Pokémon looked at each other and realised they had to stop being friends and battle.

"Snivy vine whip!"

"Patrat bite!" Patrat started to bear its fangs at Snivy. Snivy dashed towards Patrat and let out a long green vine from it back. Patrat quickly jumped in the air evading the attack and bit down on the vine.

"Vy!" yelled Snivy in pain. Patrat started to run around the stage lifting Snivy into the air still with the vine in her mouth. Patrat let go of the vine and Snivy went flying across the stage and landed hard on the ground. The Audience gasped as they watched the Snivy. Timmy smiled at his Patrat and it nodded back. Snivy slowly picked itself off of the ground.

"You got this Snivy leaf tornado!" said Jennifer acting slightly shocked.

"Patrat use tackle!" yelled Timmy. Both Pokémon started to dash towards each other. Patrat quickly jumped into the air. Snivy at the same time sent out hundreds of leaves surrounding it and they all hit Patrat. Patrat squealed in pain and fell to the ground. The audience looked stunned and watched. Patrat layed very still and didn't move.

"Patrat?" said Timmy looking worried.

"Trat!" yelled Patrat. Patrat sprung to its feet and looked ready to fight. The audience went wild and started to cheer heaps!

"Snivy tackle!" shouted Jennifer. Timmy suddenly smiled.

"Hypnosis," he said. He had a smart look on his face and he noticed the scared look on her face. Snivy started to run towards Patrat. Patrat just held its hands in front of its face and focused. Snivy keeped on charging towards Patrat. The Audience were on the edge of their seats staring at the Patrat to see what it would do.

"Patrat!" shouted Patrat. Patrat pushed outwards with its hands and sent out a physic wave heading straight for Snivy. It was too big for Snivy to evade and it got hit head on. Snivy suddenly looked confused and suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Snivy get up!" screamed Jennifer at her Pokemon.

"Patart you know what to do!" yelled Timmy. Patrat started to dash towards Snivy with incredible speed. It suddenly lurched into the air like a bullet and came straight down on top of Snivy. Patart was suddenly standing on top of Snivy looking strong and proud.

"And the winner is Timmy and Patrat!" shouted the Host. Timmy and his Patrat ran towards each other and hugged with such emotion.

"I'm going to win I'm going to show everyone that I'm a trainer," said Timmy to his Patrat. Patrat knew what Timmy was saying and turned serious. Out of nowhere Jennifer ran up to Timmy and hugged him.

"Nwahhhh!" went the crowd as they watched the brother and sister embrace.

"I'm so proud of you Timmy. Ever since you were little this has been your dream!" said Jennifer hugging her brother.

"You where amazing," said Timmy back. I watched my two friends hug it out. I couldn't believe Timmy had won but he deserved it his Patrat battled amazingly. Timmy and Jennifer returned their Pokémon and walked off stage.

"Guys that was awesome!" I yelled. I looked at Timmy and Jennifer. From what I remember it was Timmy, Dexter some other girl and me moving onto the Semi Finals. Speaking of Dexter I spotted him walking out of the dressing room.

"Timmy that was awesome hopefully we get to battle!" said Dexter walking up to us.

"Thanks Dexter that was hard!" said Timmy looking pleased with himself.

"Okay people we will be having a fifteen minute break" said the Host on stage.

"I'm starving let's go get some lunch" I said staring at my stomach.

"See you guys in the Semi Finals!" yelled Dexter. He ran of back stage somewhere.

"I think they have a café at the front of the hall" said Jennifer.

"Sounds good!" I said. We made our way to the entrance of the Contest Hall. I noticed a few people pointing fingers at us and looking at us.

"Guess were popular now," said Timmy.

"In your dreams," laughed Jennifer. We found the café at the front and got some sandwiches. We found a small table and sat down.

"So what are your guys plans for the Semi Finals?" asked Jennifer.

"Well I've been doing some training with Tepig lately so it will be good to use him," I said thinking about the next battle.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's a two Pokémon each team for the semi-finals," said Jennifer. I took a bite out of my sandwich and thought about what Pokémon I would use.

"God these sandwiches are nice!" said Timmy stretching his arms. I looked at Timmy. I knew there was a possibility that we could face off. After seeing how he fought against Jennifer I was worried. How did he get so strong over night?

"Well we better head back in it's already been like ten minutes" said Jennifer. We left the café and walked back into the main part of the contest hall. Not too many people were back yet so we were able to quickly sneak in without attracting too much attention. Jennifer was fortunately still aloud back stage to watch us which was good. Timmy and I took our seats while Jennifer stood by us.

"You guys feeling good?" she asked.

"Yup" I said not to sure how I felt. I was nervous but confident. I looked out at the audience and noticed it was filled up. Suddenly lights hit the big stage and the Host was standing there.

"Welcome back to the Striaton Town Contest!" yelled the Host. The Audience cheered away.

"Were now down to our final 4!" he shouted. I looked around and noticed that Dexter was talking to Timmy.

"We have are four Semi-finalists, Dexter Johns, Sam Ryder, Christina Bell and Timmy Baxter!" yelled the Host. The audience cheered again.

"Our first battle will be a two v two," said the Host. So Jennifer was right, I had made up my mind anyway.

"First off can our two semi-finalists Sam Ryder and Timmy Baxter please come onto the stage!" shouted the Host. The Audience did their usual and cheered at basically everything. Timmy looked at me and nodded. I nodded back knowing that this would be a great battle. We both walked out onto the stage and prepared to battle.

"Tepig you got this!"

"Patrat it's your turn!" Both Pokémon and trainers stared deeply at each other. The audience were watching carefully how would the first move play out?

"Tepig use ember!"

"Patrat tackle!" Tepig started to blaze alight.

"Tepig!" it growled at its opponent. Tepig sent out heaps of small firey balls heading straight for Patrat. Patrat dashed towards the fire balls and jumped over each one. It seemed to go in slow motion and Patrat was missing each one by centimetres. Patrat landed on the ground safely and continued to dash towards Tepig.

"Tepig flame charge!" I yelled. I watched Tepig burst into flames and dash towards Patrat. Both Pokémon looked strong and confident.

"Now!" I yelled. Just before both Pokémon were about to collide Tepig stepped out of the way and hit Patrat from behind. I looked behind me and saw Jennifer. I got that move off her when she used it against my Pidove. Patrat went flying across the Stage and landed hard. Patrat stood up though quite soon not looking too damaged.

"Tepig tackle!"

"Patrat hypnosis!" I knew Tepig had to get to Patrat fast to evade the attack. Tepig looked angry and started to dash very fast over to Patrat. Patrat stood still and held out its hands.

"Patrat!" it screamed. Patrat sent out a physic wave that was going straight for Tepig. Tepig tried to jump over it but it was no use. Tepig fell to the ground asleep.

"Patart finish this!" shouted Timmy. Patrat jumped up into the air before like it did versing Jennifer.

"Tepig I believe in you!" I shouted at my Tepig. Tepig lay still sleeping as Patrat started to fall down.

"Tepig!" I looked at Tepig and it rolled out of the way just in time. Patrat landed on the ground safely growling at Tepig.

"Patrat bite!"

"Tepig flame charge!" Patrat furiously dashed towards Tepig as Tepig burst alight and dashed towards Patrat.

"Jump!" yelled Timmy. Patrat jumped in the air quickly.

"Ember!" I yelled. Tepig sent out ember balls flying up at Patrat. Patrat got hit by a few but still looked strong.

"Flame charge!" I yelled. Since Patrat was above Tepig, Tepig started to stand still but blaze a light a fire. Patrat came falling down right onto Tepig with its fangs out. The two Pokémon had collided and the Stage filled with smoke. The smoke soon cleared and both Pokémon had been knocked out.

"And both Pokémon are out! Each trainer has one more left, who will win?" yelled the Host. I returned Tepig and watched Timmy return his Pokémon.

"Sewaddle you got this!"

"Snivy it's your time to shine!" Both trainers threw their Poke-balls into the air. When Snivy came out she did a little twirl in the air looking sharp.

"Sewaddle string shot!"

"Snivy leaf tornado!" Snivy started to send out leafs which started to surround Snivy. Sewaddle sent out a long white string of web which quickly surrounded Snivy trapping her. Snivy panicked not knowing what to do.

"Snivy try vine whip!" I yelled.

"Sewaddle tackle!" yelled Timmy. Sewaddle quickly dashed its way over to Snivy. Snivy was using its two vines to slash away at the string and finally got free. Before Snivy could react Sewaddle charged into Snivy knocking her to the ground. Snivy slowly stood up but looked strong.

"Sewaddle string shot again!"

"Snivy vine whip!" Swaddle sent out another long whit web shooting straight at Snivy. Snivy dashed towards the string shot and jumped over it doing a front flip at the same time.

"Sewaddle tackle!" yelled Timmy. Snivy sent out two long green vines straight at Sewaddle which knocked him on each side forcing him to fall to the ground. Sewaddle managed to stand back up.

"Come on Sewaddle razor leaf!"

"We got this Snivy use leaf tornado!" Snivy burst with leaves that surrounded her. Sewaddle also burst with leaves that were surrounding him. Both Pokémon sent the Leaves shooting at each other.

"Dodge!" yelled both trainers. Both Pokémon jumped into the air evading all the leaves and both of their eyes met.

"Tackle!" shouted both trainers. I stared at Timmy we both had similar plans what would happen? Both Pokémon shot forward both still in the air. Both Pokémon slammed into each other and fell to the ground. The Audience gasped and the Hall went silent. None of the bodies could be seen under the leaves but suddenly Sewaddle appeared out of the leaves.

"Our first finalists Timmy Baxter!" yelled the Host. I returned Snivy and ran up to Timmy.

"That was awesome you have to win!" I said smiling. He looked me in the eyes and I understood. Timmy wasn't an underdog any more he was serious about becoming the best just like I was. Maybe even more serious. We both walked of stage and Jennifer appeared and gave us both massive hugs.

"Both of you did awesome!" she said looking us both in the eyes. We all sat down and waited to hear the Host.

"Our next battle will be between Dexter Johns and Christina Bell!" yelled the Host. I saw both the trainers walk out onto the stage and wondered how the battle would play out. I watched Dexter send out his Pansage while Christina sent out an Oshawott. I looked over to Timmy.

"You will be facing one of them in the final" I said.

"Yeah but I'm not worried" he said confidently. I looked back at the battle and noticed the Oshawott lying on the ground.

"What!" I yelled. Had he already knocked out Oshawott that quickly? I looked over at Timmy he looked a lot more nervous now! As I watched the rest of the battle I told Timmy everything his Pansage was doing so Timmy would get the heads up. Dexter never had to send out his second Pokémon because Pansage had beat both so quickly!

"And our second finalist Dexter Johns will be facing Timmy Baxter in the final!" shouted the Host.

"You go this Timmy we believe in you!" said Jennifer. I nodded as well making sure Timmy knew we were both rooting for him. Timmy walked out onto the stage meeting his friend or should I say enemy. The two trainers stared at each other knowing they would have to put their friendship behind them.

"Patrat you got this!"

"Lillipup I believe in you!" both trainers stared at each other waiting for a response. Dexter had already one this Contest before so Timmy had to win!

"Lillipup take down!"

"Patrat bite!" Both Pokémon dashed quickly towards each other both looking serious and angry. Lillipup jumped at Patrat but Patrat side stepped out of the way and jumped down onto Lillipup and bit him. When Patrat bit Lillipup I noticed it did a lot more damage and seemed bigger.

"Crunch?" said Timmy. Patrat's fangs looked stronger its bite attack had upgraded! Lillipup was on the ground but slowly stood up.

"We haven't given up yet Lillipup use bite!"

"Patrat use Hypnosis!" Patrat held out its hands out and stood still focusing. Lillipup looked worried and dashed for Patrat.

"Trat!" yelled Patrat. Patrat sent out its hypnosis attack straight for Lillipup making it fly back across the arena. Lillipup landed on the ground and was in a deep sleep.

"Patrat crunch!"

"Lillipup tackle!" yelled Dexter. Lillipup didn't obey and lay still asleep. Patrat dashed towards Lillipup with her fangs out. Patrat jumped onto Lillipup and crunched down onto his neck. Lillipup jumped up from the sleep but then slowly fell back down to the ground.

"You did well" said Dexter returning his Pokémon. I watched Timmy looking confident. I remembered the question he asked me last night. Could he win the Contest? Yes.

"Come on out Pansage!" he threw his Poke-ball into the air and out came the grass monkey.

"Patrat use hypnosis!"

"Pansage use vine whip!" Patrat started focus hard and held out her hands. Straight away Pansage started to dash over to Patrat at incredible speed using his tail as well. Pansage sent out two vines which went straight for Patrat. Patrat sent out her hypnosis wave but the vines still hit her sending her across the Hall. Patrat fell to the ground and looked still while Pansage was asleep on the floor. Patrat wasn't moving and had fainted. Quickly Timmy returned the Pokémon and threw out Sewaddles Poke-ball. Luckily Pansage was still asleep.

"Sewaddle string shot!"

"Pansage lick!" Sewaddle sent out a massive string shot which wrapped around Pansage. Pansage didn't respond and still lay asleep. I stared at Timmy wondering what he would do and I saw a slight smile on his face. Sewaddle suddenly started to move the string shot back and forth slowly which was moving Pansage slowly back and forth which soothed Pansage. Everyone in the Audience laughed as they watched Sewaddle rock Pansage back and forth.

"Now Sewaddle bug bite!" yelled Timmy. Sewaddle suddenly stopped and jumped onto Pansage and started to bite his body. Pansage awoke straight away and tried to break away from the string shot.

"Pansage fury swipes!"

"Sewaddle razor leaf!" Pansage furiously swiped at the string shot and quickly broke free. Sewaddle quickly sent out heaps of razor sharp leaves that went shooting straight at Pansage. Every one of the leaves hit Pansage but did hardly any damage!

"Pansage fury swipes!" shouted Dexter. Pansage suddenly grew very angry and charged at Sewaddle. Pansage hit Sewaddle over and over again and there was nothing Sewaddle could do! I was clutching my seat hoping Sewaddle would pull through. Sewaddle collapsed onto the ground and lay still.

"And our winner of the Straiton Town Contest is.." the Host paused and everyone looked at Sewaddle. Sewaddle suddenly burst with leaves and sent them all at Pansage. Pansage was getting hit over and over again with the leaves and it couldn't pull threw. Pansage collapsed to the floor and was out cold.

"Timmy Baxter!" yelled the Host. The Audience all stood up on their feet and cheered so loudly. Jennifer and I both stood up and ran onto stage. We both hugged Timmy at the same time.

"You did it little brother!" said Jennifer. Timmy stared around him and looked out at the audience and waved.

"I did it!" he yelled. Suddenly I saw the Host glaring at Jennifer and I and we quickly ran off stage. Dexter walked over to Timmy and they both shook hands.

"I'm happy one of us won!" said Dexter happily.

"Hey Dexter I'll be seeing you in the next Contest right?" said Timmy.

"Of course!" said Dexter.

"Can we please have another round of applause for our Winner and runner up Timmy Baxter and Dexter Johns!" yelled the Host. The audience all clapped and cheered as usual.

"We will be presenting our winner with a badge case with the Striaton Town Ribbon!" shouted the Host. Timmy and the Host shook hands as he presented the case and ribbon to Timmy.

"We have decided to throw in another prize to our winner a Pokémon Egg!" yelled the Host. A man walked onto the stage holding an egg in his hands. He gave the egg to Timmy who gladly accepted it.

"Thanks for coming everyone stay tuned for our next Contest!" shouted the Host. Timmy and Dexter walked of stage and into back stage. We congratulated Timmy again walked out into the front of the Contest Hall. Suddenly a wave of people came over to us three and started to talk to us about our performances.

"Wow that Blitzle is amazing!"

"Sewaddles so cute!"

"That Snivy has such grace!"

We were able to escape the crowds and get outside. I felt so happy it was now late afternoon it had been such a massive day. I looked up ahead of me and saw what I thought was Route 3. I noticed a small hill it looked alone like away from everything else. I noticed three large shapes on the hill that looked like three massive dogs. They stared at me and suddenly jumped away together into the distance. Had I just seen the three legendary dogs of Johto? What were they doing in Unova? Hadn't I seen a Ho-oh, and now the three legendary dogs? What were these legendry's doing in Unova?

_I stared at my home and knew it was the last time I would see it in a long time. What was I doing? I was chasing a boy across the world. I would stop at nothing to be with him. I was starting a journey in a faraway land I did not know of. I looked at my home City thinking of all my friends and family I was leaving behind. I looked in front of me and saw the endless sea in front of me. I was ready to begin my journey and ready to reunite with him._

* * *

**Why did Sam see the three legendary Dogs? Who is this mysterious person at the end? I had heaps of fun writing this chapter. If you want to leave a review please do it helps alot :) You can also send me a OC if you want just by PM'ing me. If you want to always know when my new chapters come out its a good idea to follow! Thank you once again!**

* * *

**Sam Ryder's Pokemon**

**Tepig: Level 14 ember, tackle, flame charge. Male**

**Pidove: Level 13 wing attack, quick attack, air cutter, detect. Male**

**Snivy: Level 13 vine whip, growth, tackle, leaf tornado. Female**

**Jennifer Baxter's Pokemon**

**Snivy: Level 14 vine whip, leaf tornado, tackle. Male**

**Blitzle: Level 12 quick attack, flame charge, shock wave. Female**

**Timmy Baxter's Pokemon**

**Sewaddle: Level 13 bug bite, string shot, tackle, razor leaf. Male**

**Patrat: Level 13 crunch, leer, tackle, hypnosis. Female**

** Questions**

** 1. Are you happy Timmy won?**

** 2. What would you like his egg hatch into?**

** 3. Why has Sam been seeing Legendary Pokemon?**

* * *

** OliMcTrolly**


	9. Trio Badge Your Mine!

**This is it Chapter 9 of Unova Legends. Sam takes on the Striaton Town Gym and things get heavy. Will Sam get his badge? Find out below.**

**OliMcTrolly**

* * *

This is it today was the day. Timmy and Jennifer had had there fun and now it's my time to shine.

"Sam, who you talking to?" said Timmy stepping into our room.

"Ah no one pshh," I said weakly. I walked out of our room to see Jennifer and now Timmy both dressed ready for the day.

"So Sam what's the plan for today?" asked Jennifer.

"I'm finally going to take on the Striaton Town Gym Leaders!" I said acting all dramatic.

"Then after that we can finally continue traveling" said Timmy. We walked down the stairs to the main entrance of the Pokémon Centre.

"Have fun!" said Nurse Joy cheerfully waving us off as we walked out the door. I was ready, I felt ready. This was going to be the first big step of my journey. We walked up to the Gym and someone opened the door.

"Aha! A new customer welcome, welcome take a seat" said a teenager looking boy who looked like a waitress.

"Um excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Sam this is a restaurant as well as a gym" whispered Jennifer in my ear. The waiter gave me a weak smile.

"Well if that's the case then I'm skipping the meals. I'm here to battle the gym leaders" I said.

"Right this way" said the waitress moving us down a path in between tables full of people eating. I saw right at the back of the restaurant was a small stage. He showed Jennifer and Timmy to a table right next to the stage. I stood on the stage by myself feeling awkward.

"Where's the Gym Leaders?" I whispered of stage to Jennifer. She shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly out of a corner to the side the three gym leaders appeared. The people who were sitting eating clapped as they walked on. The lights in the room dimmed and shone only on us. All three of them had bizarre haircuts one of them had a green haircut and the others had red and blue.

"May we please have applause for our Contester and the Gym Leaders!" yelled a voice from somewhere. The crowd clapped away for us looking excited for the battle. I looked at my friends and Timmy did the thumbs up at me. "Now we have had some changes in our battling style due to making things a bit easier. The challenger will battle each Gym Leader one at a time but has to swap out Pokémon each time if that makes sense. Also to win the competitor must win two out of the three battles." said the voice again. A few people looked around confused but I understood. This would be a tough fight. The red haired and the green haired ones stepped back and the blue haired one stepped forward. He would be my first opponent. Seeing him up close now he was slightly taller than me and everything about him seemed blue.

"Hm a young challenger taking on the Striaton Town Gym. I respect you for your bravery but I will have to crush you. Can you defeat Cress?" said Cress. I looked at him he had a smart smile on his face.

"Righty-oh Panpour you're up!"

"Pidove get ready!"

I stared at the Pokémon in front of me it was like a blue monkey. It had a strange spout coming out of its head which seemed a bit weird.

"All right! Pidove, use quick attack!"

"Panpour show him what you're made of use fury swipes!"

Both Pokémon dashed towards each other at incredible speed. Panpour lurched himself at Pidove flinging his body at him.

"Quick air cutter!" I yelled thinking of a strategy. Pidove moved its wings at incredible speed and was able to make a gust strong enough to send Panpour flying across the room. Panpour looked worried in mid-air and landed hard on the stage ground. The crowd shrieked in fear.

"Its time to rear this up! Use water gun" shouted Cress to his Pokémon

"Pour!" yelled Panpour

Panpour shot a massive load of water straight out of the spout on the top of his head.

"Quick Pidove dodge the attack and use wing attack!" I yelled to Pidove. Pidove obeyed and flew into the air completely dodging the attack.

"Water gun again!" yelled Cress looking slightly worried. Panpour began to send more shots of water out of its spout. Pidove would dodge each attack by flying out of the way.

"Now!" I screamed at my Pokemon. Pidove flung himself straight down at the monkey.

"Again!" shouted Cress quickly. Panpour was able to shoot another blast of water straight at Pidove. The water hit Pidove dead on but he was able to stay in the water still lurching himself at Panpour.

"Hold on Pidove!" screamed Jennifer from the crowd. I could see my Pokémon wincing in pain. Suddenly Panpour stopped the attack not able to go on any longer. Pidove fell to the ground but landed safely. Panpour looked very dizzy and collapsed to the ground.

"The winner of round one is Sam and Pidove!" said the voice again.

"Amazing Pidove" I said to my Pokémon giving him a well-deserved rest.

"Great job" said Cress happily. He walked over to me and we shook hands.

"I haven't had a battle like that in a while" he said a bit surprised. He walked off the stage and the green haired one walked on.

"Our next battle will be between Sam and Cilan!" said the voice again.

"Snivy come on out!"

"Pansage you ready to battle?"

Snivy looked strong staring down her opponent. Pansage looked exactly like Panpour except was like a green monkey.

"Snivy leaf tornado!"

"Pansage vine whip"

Snivy started to twirl with leaves shooting out of her body. The leaves lifted her in mid-air and started to move her towards Pansage. Pansage suddenly dodged the tornado speeding towards him and sent out a long green vine straight at the tornado. I looked at Snivy who seemed to do a little smile. The vine got stuck in the tornado and pulled Pansage into it. Pansage went flying across the room from the force of the tornado. Snivy stopped the tornado and looked happy with herself.

"Pansage use vine whip!"

"Snivy finish him off with tackle!"

Snivy started to dash towards Pansage while Pansage sent out another long green vine.

"Dodge Snivy!" I yelled. Snivy jumped in the air dodging the long green vine. Snivy continued to dash her way towards Pansage. She jumped in the air ready to tackle. Pansage let out another long green vine which wrapped around Snivy. Snivy was trapped in the vine. Pansage whacked Snivy around by moving his vine which moved Snivy around. Snivy looked scared up in the air looking around frantically.

"Snivy quick vine whip!" I screamed. It was hard to see Snivy in such a tight situation. Snivy was able to use his two long vines to whip Pansages vines and she fell to the ground. Snivy lay still on the ground.

"Snivy please get up!" I yelled at my Pokemon. Snivy stood up slowely and regained her balance.

"Vy!" she said strongly.

"Pansage scratch!"

"Snivy tackle once again!"

Both Pokemon dashed furiously at each other with wild looks in there eyes. They lunged at each other both with determined looks and both smashed into each other. Both Pokémon collapsed on the ground.

"Pansage?" said Cilan quietly.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle this round. It is a tie" said the voice.

"You tried your best" I said returning Snivy. Cilan walked of the stage and the red haired one walked on.

"This will be the third and final round! Sam vs Chilli. The competitor must win this battle if they want to win" said the voice again. I looked at my opponent all I had to do was beat him to get my first gym badge.

"Pansear lets heat things up!" shouted Chilli

"Tepig blow them away!" I yelled

I looked at my opponents Pokémon and saw that it was another monkey but this time red. You would think they wouldn't all like monkeys?

"Pansear use incinerate!" yelled Chilli

"Tepig flame charge!" I said confidetly

Pansear came dashing at Tepig while Tepig stood its ground. I smiled, thinking back to our training session. Pansear let out a giant flame which went straight for Tepig. Tepig started to dash around the room and suddenly burst alight gaining more speed. Pansear chased Tepig around the room getting tired while Tepig was gaining more and more speed. Pansear started to slow down and suddenly Tepig had lapped Pansear and was behind him. Tepig flung himself from behind at Pansear knocking him to the ground while burning him. Pansear looking scorched and tired but was able to stand back up.

"Come on Pansear you can pull through use scratch!"

"Tepig use ember!" I commanded to my Pokémon.

Tepig started to blow smoke out of his nose and shot out five small embers flying towards Pansear.

"Pansear dodge!" said Chilli

"Pansear ran towards the embers and jumped over them and did a mid-air flip.

"Tepig ember again!"

"Tepig!" yelled tepig. Tepig sent out four small embers shooting at Pansear. Pansear ran towards the embers but this time hit them back at Tepig.

"Te!" shrieked Tepig In pain. Each ember had hit Tepig dead on. Tepig collapsed to the ground.

"Tepig I believe in you show them what you got!" I yelled to Tepig knowing he could pull threw. Tepig stood up wincing but then seemed more serious.

"Tepig flame charge!"

"Pansear incinerate!"

Pansear started to blaze red and shot out a massive stream of fire out of his mouth. Tepig blazed red and charged straight into the inferno. Tepig ran straight threw and charged himself into Pansear knocking him out.

"Pansear is unable to battle the winner of round 3 and of the Striaton Town Gym is Sam Ryder!" yelled the voice. The crowd seem bed shocked and cheered loudly.

"Wow that heated things up!" said Chilli happily.

"Yeah we don't really get beaten that often" said Cress

"Well actually only you guys lost, Sam and I tied" said Cilan. The three gym leaders smiled at me and a man walked up onto the stage (who I guessed was the man doing the voice).

"May we please have a round of applause for our winner Sam Ryder" said the Man. The crowd cheered again and I looked down at my friends. They both looked super happy for me. Now Timmy and I both had an achievement.

"We will present our winner with the Trio Badge and the Unova Badge Case!" said the host. He handed me the case and the badge and I felt so happy. This was the happiest moment of my life! Suddenly the gym doors flew open dramatically and a man stood there with an olive button up coat.

"Get out of here now!" he yelled. Suddenly I heard a massive explosion coming from outside the gym. Everyone in the gym screamed, some people even started to cry. Everyone started to sprint out of the Gym and I met up with Jennifer and Timmy outside. I smelt smoke in the air and looked around to see a massive fire in the distance.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

**Wow my first cliffhanger I think.. I know this is a short chapter the next one may be as well hopefully not :) I had fun writing this Chap and cant wait for you guys to find out what happens in Chapter 10! If you want please leave a review and or PM me about anything! I'm still accepting OC's so if you want to send one in I will put down your profile name and put that character in! Its a good idea to follow the story so you know when new chapters are realised! **

* * *

**Sam Ryder's Pokemon**

**Tepig: 15 ember, tackle, flame charge. Male**

**Pidove: 14 wing attack, quick attack, air cutter, detect. Male**

**Snivy: 14 vine whip, growth, tackle, leaf tornado. Female**

**Jennifer Baxter's Pokemon**

**Snivy: 14 vine whip, leaf tornado, tackle. Male**

**Blitzle: 13 quick attack, flame charge, shock wave. Female**

**Timmy Baxter's Pokemon**

**Sewaddle: 14 bug bite, string shot, tackle, razor leaf. Male**

**Patrat: 13 crunch, leer, tackle, hypnosis. Female **

** Questions**

** 1. Who is the man with the olive cloak?**

** 2. Will Jennifer get a gym badge or a ribbon soon?**

** 3. What could of caused the massive explosion?**

** Thanks a bunch for reading means so much!**

** OliMcTrolly**


	10. Boom Goes the Dynamite!

**Hey Guys! You ready for Chapter 10? What was the big Fire!? Will Sam finnaly move on from Striaton City find out in this Chapter!**

* * *

"_Hurry up, were running out of time! Don't you understand how important this is?"_

"_I never wanted this life. You made me like this"_

"_Life's tough. You do what I say and you will get to see your family"_

"_Why me"_

"Sam what's going on!" yelled Jennifer in fear. I looked around me in horror. I could see people evacuating the City with Cop's leading them to safety. It wouldn't be long until the fire spread to the City.

'The fire's coming from that direction!" yelled Timmy pointing to the left of the gym. I could only see trees out in that direction.

"That's where the Dreamyard Is" said Jennifer. We ran over to the Dreamyard quickly following the fire. We sprinted through some trees and found ourselves looking at strange broken buildings.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around. I looked to my right and noticed the blazing fire over the trees?

"How can we get there safely!" yelled Timmy in fear.

"I don't know maybe we can go underground?" suggested Jennifer. She showed us to a big pit in the ground.

"Down there?" I said looking down the pit. It didn't look like it would stop! Or maybe it just isn't lit up.

"Tepig come on out!" I said throwing Tepig's Poke-ball. He came out looking ready to battle but then looked around.

"Tepig, I need you to send some embers down that pit" I asked my Pokémon.

"Tepig!" said Tepig understanding my instructions. He went over to the pit and sent three blazing embers down the pit. The embers landed preety quickly.

"Looks like it's not that deep" said Timmy.

"Arghhh!" said a voice from the pit. We looked at each other and all jumped into the pit. I looked up to see Tepig jump down and land safely in my arms. I looked round to see Cress, Chilli and Cilan standing around the bottom.

"Whats going on?" I said quickly.

"Well we were making are way to the fire and then someone shot embers at us!" raged Cilan. Tepig looked up at Cilan with an uneasy look.

"Oh sorry we were checking how deep this was" I say quietly.

"We need to find out what caused that fire quick!" said Timmy.

"Yeah I'm worried about Mum" said Jennifer.

"Well I won't let anything happen to this beautiful city" said Chilli.

"Hey I know this sounds weird but where are we exactly?" said Cress. I looked around and only just noticed it was almost pitch black. You could only just see the people around you.

"I have an idea" said Chilli. He threw out his poke-ball and out came the familiar looking monkey Pansear. Pansear was able to light up the pit with a faint reddish glow. I looked around to see benches with strange chemical tubes and books. I looked at everyone with confused looks. We all walked around staring at the different test tubes and benches.

"Almost seems like a lab" said Jimmy.

"Yes exactly what I was thinking" said Cilan.

"Guys we don't have time we have to move on!" says Jennifer looking at us all.

"She's right" I say staring at everyone thinking of the horror which is happening.

"Well where do we go from here?" said Cilan.

"There must be a way to get to the source of the fire. Split up and search the room" I say to everyone. We walk around the lab to the walls to look for an entrance. I press my ear up to the dirt walls. There must be something around here I think.

"Over here!" yells Jennifer. I turn around sharply and see Jennifer standing next to a small opening.

"We need to hurry" said Chilli. We go through the entry to come out in a dirt tunnel. Jennifer looked at me and I nodded slowly. We walked down the corridor slowly listening carefully.

"Yes it's all going to plan!"

"Did you hear that?" whispered Timmy. I defiantly heard someone talking.

"I can't take this anymore!" yelled Jennifer. She started to sprint down the corridor.

"No!" Yelled Timmy. He went sprinting after her.

"Stupid girl!" yelled Cress. We ran after them down the corridor. What was she thinking? We suddenly stopped quickly to see the corridor had separated into 4 tracks.

"Oh no" I said looking around. Only one of these entrances would be the one they went into.

"Ok well I guess we need to split up" said Cilan. We all agreed and each choose an entrance and walked in. I walked slowly into the corridor. As I walked the air seemed to be getting thicker. I felt confused and dazed. I forced myself to keep on trudging along. I started to see a figure in the distance.

"Jennifer?" I said worried. I started to walk faster then went into a sprint as a ran along to Jennifer.

"Jennifer!" I yelled Jumping at her to hug her. I feel to ground hard. I groaned and looked up. There was no Jennifer.

Jennifer pov

This was terrible! My home city in threat? I walked slowly along the corridor which seemed to open up into a large space.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" I looked up to see a Man in a black outfit.

"Team Plasma?" I asked. What were they doing here? Were they causing this?

"Get out of here now!" shouted the Team Plasma Grunt. He started to sprint towards me. Quick! I thought to myself trying to grab my Poke-ball.

"Blitzle go!" I yelled. She came out looking fierce and ready to battle.

"Blitz!" She shrieked.

"Use shock wave!" I yelled. The TPG quickly threw a Poke-ball and out came a Patrat.

"Defend!" screamed the TPG. The Patrat leaped in front of it trainer blocking the shock wave.

"Trat!" schrieched the Patrat getting shocked by the attack.

"That's terrible!" I yelled. How could he use his Pokémon to take the hit for him?

"Why should I care this Patrat means nothing to me!" laughed the TPG.

"Pansear, Flame Blast!"

A massive red flame came out of the entrance and went shooting past me at Patrat. Patrat was incinerated by the flame and fainted.

"Must warn Master!" said the TPG. He ran down the large space until he couldn't be seen.

"Jennifer are you okay?"

I looked up to see Chilli sprinting towards me with Pansear.

"Blitzle return," I said returning her way.

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know we split up" said Chilli sadly.

"I guess we have to wait" I said. How long would they take? I wonder if Mum was okay.

Sam POV

Must push on! I found it hard to move but I knew this was important. I reached the end of the corridor and noticed a ladder going up to outside. I started to cough thinking that the fire had to be above here. I climbed quickly up the ladder and came out on the top. I felt like a Diglet with my head sticking out.

"Get him!" I quickly looked up to see two TPG picking me up and threw me to the side. I quickly looked around noticing I was in a clearing with trees.

"The fire plan worked amazingly boss! Everyone has evacuated from the city, apart from a few. We have put it out now." I looked to my left to see a TPG talking to a man in some strange cloak. The man turned around and I noticed how weird he looked. His cloak was black with a few grey spots and seemed old. He had green hair and looked very well..odd.

"What happened to you?" I said in a joking voice. He turned around sharply to look at me.

"How dare you mock the Leader of Team Plasma Ghetsis!" He yelled at me. I glared at him. What was this all about?

"I have more important things to do as you can see" he said. He stepped out of the way and a big pinkish Pokémon with some sort of mist coming out of it was lying down not moving.

"What is that!?" I screamed confused. I suddenly released what it was.

"Your sick! You sick, sick man!" I shouted full of rage.

"Its science! We are using this Pokémon for important things that could change everything. But there's no point in telling you! Get him out of here, he means nothing to me" said Ghetsis turning away to face the Pokémon. A Woman came up to me and pinned my hands behind my back.

"Get off!" I yelled. She started to pull me away.

"You coward!" I shouted at Ghetsis.

"STOP!" screamed Ghetsis. The woman suddenly let me go.

"What did you say to me?" asked Ghetsis in a menacing voice walking up to me.

"You are a coward" I said.

"Stand-up" he said quietly. I stared at him with hatred. He was disgusting.

"Stand up!" he shouted. I slowly stood up and kept on staring at him.

"I would like to battle you."

"Sam Ryder"

"Sam Ryder, I would like to battle you," said Ghetsis now smiling. I would do anything to wipe that smirk of his mucky face.

"Snivy your up!" I said sending out Snivy.

"Vy!" she exclaimed loudly. She looked strong and focused.

"Deino!" said Ghetsis revealing a strange Pokémon. It had a blue body and didn't seem to have eyes.

"Dei!" it screeched.

"This Deino reminds me of an old Pokémon I used to have" said Ghetsis sadly. I looked at him not feeling any pain for him.

"But all my Pokémon left me and now I'm coming back!" He shouted.

"Deino headbutt!"

"Snivy growth, then leaf tornado!" Deino lowered its head ad started to sprint towards Snivy. Snivy started to grow a bright green and suddenly burst out with leaves shooting at Deino. Deino charged through the leaves and head-butted Snivy to the ground.

"Snivy!" I yelled looking at my Pokémon. She quickly stood up and had a smart look on her face.

"Deino thunder wave!"

"Snivy tackle!"

Deino started to glow yellow and let out a massive yellow circle flying at Snivy.

"Snivy dodge now!"

Snivy did a small backflip over the electric circle and charged herself at Deino. She leaped at Deino knocking it to the ground. Snivy looked down at Deino and started to snigger at the collapsed Pokémon.

"How dare you!" shouted Ghetsis. Snivy suddenly got a weird look on her face and started to whack Deino over and over with her tail.

"Snivy is that slam?!" I said excitedly seeing my Pokemon learn a new move in a strange but cool way. Snivy leaped way from Deino and smiled up at me.

"Awesome" I said. Ghetsis returned Deino back away looking angry at his Pokémon.

"Pawniard your up!"

I saw a metallic looking Pokémon in front of me with strong blades.

"Pawniard metal claw!"

"Snivy slam!"

"Snivy!" screeched Snivy. She dashed towards Pawniard and slammed Pawniard with her tail. Pawniard skidded across the ground but now started to dash right back at Snivy.

Pawniard used its two long claws and clawed Snivy flinging her to the ground.

"Do you feel it Sam? Do you feel your Pokemon suffer?" laughed Ghetsis. Snivy winced and picked herself of the ground. She stood unsteadily and collapsed back to the ground.

"Snivy you tried really hard" I said giving my Pokémon its well-deserved rest.

"Tepig it's your turn use flame charge!" Tepig came out of its Poke-ball and stood and looked at its opponent.

"Te!" shouted Tepig.

"Pawniard faint attack!" Tepig dashed towards Pawniard and suddenly burst alight glaring at its opponent. Tepig gained speed ad jumped itself at Pawniard before a reaction. Pawniard was knocked to the ground. Pawniard got back up surprisingly quickly. I looked at Tepig and back at Pawniard. We had to win.

"Pawniard slash!"

"Tepig ember!"

Pawniard dashed at Tepig with its claws growing sharper by the second. Tepig blew embers at Tepig which Pawniard easily evaded.

"Tepig flame charge!"

Tepig started to sprint away from Pawniard while being chased. Tepig gained speed while running and sharply turned around. Both Pokémon were slammed into each other and flung to the ground.

"Tepig?" I said weakly. Tepig both stood up slowly while Pawniard seembed to jump up straight away. Tepig winced and looked in incredible pain.

"Sam you can't go on, I am unbeatable!" Boomed Ghetsis. I didn't know what to do. Pawniard seembed hardly hurt at all.

"Pawniard finish this slash!" yelled Ghetsis. I watched Pawniard sprint at Tepig glaring and looking to win. My eyes slowely drifted up wids and that's when I saw it. The tiny pink Pokémon flying around watching us. Ghetsis seemed to look up as well and spotted the Pokémon.

"No! Not now!" screamed Ghetsis. Pawniard stopped in its tracks and also looked up. The Pokémon looked at us and flew off into the distance. Ghetsis turned around to his grunts with a terrifying scared face.

"It's happening we must act fast!" screamed Ghetsis. What was going on!

"What's happening!?" I yelled. Ghetsis turned around sharply and stared at me.

"You will find out soon Sam" said Ghetsis. All the TPG threw some sort of device and the air went all foggy. I started to cough and my eyes started to water. The fog cleared and everyone was gone. Even the fainted Pokémon. I looked in the sky for any signs of the creature but it had disappeared. I didn't get a good look but I felt like I had seen it somewhere before. I looked down at Tepig who was looking around confused. I returned Tepig and stood there alone. Jennifer! I thought. That was the whole reason I went running up here. It seemed to be right on cue I saw Jennifer and Chilli come out of the hole I came from.

"Sam!" she shrieked and ran over to me. She jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"What happened?" asked Chilli. I told them the story from beginning to end. How Team Plasma had made the fire as a distraction. How Ghetsis was here and had some strange pink Pokémon for some reason. How the small Pokémon in the sky made them go mad and run after it. They listened carefully to what I told them.

"Hello!" Yelled a voice. Timmy and Cilan and Cress came up from the hole.

"So glad to see you safe!" said Timmy running up to Jennifer.

"Same here little bro" she said. I told the others what happened as well.

"That pink Pokémon, you told us about that Team Plasma had. That could have been Musharna who makes dream mist" said CIlan.

"Yes maybe they were using the mist for something" said Cress.

"Where are you dirty thieves?" I looked over at the hole and saw the olive coat man step out.

"Will people stop coming out of the ground!" I yelled. He ran over to us and looked around carefully.

"Where did they go?" he asked still looking around.

"Team Plasma? Long gone" I said to him.

"Damnit!" He said standing up straight. We were all looking at him curiously.

"Oh sorry how rude of me, I am Looker. I work for the international Police and have been hunting down Ghetsis for some time" said Looker.

"Ghetsis and Team Plasma ran off after seeing a strange small flying Pokémon" I said.

"Interesting, I will look into this" he said sounding very curious. After that we were all able to make our way back threw the Dream Yard to Striaton City. People were now at the city. People cheered when seeing the Gym Leaders walk through the streets.

"Oh my little babys!"

I looked over to see Jennifer and Timmy's Mum running up to them and squeezing them to death.

"I was so worried!" she cried.

"So were we!" cried Timmy. I walked away from all the drama and stood by myself. I looked up at the sky, thinking. Team Plasma. What were they doing? I was confused and maybe even curious of what they were doing. I guess I would find out what would happen soon enough. What adventures lay ahead for me. I had only just started my journey and already ran in with a team of bad guys. I couldn't think about the past and had to look at the future. I was ready.

* * *

**Wow pretty intense Chapter? I really hope you guys liked this chapter. After this Sam will be moving on from Straiton City (FINALLY) I say that because I feel like he's been here for like 4 chapters. Any way...Make sure to leave a review and PM me any questions or just to chat :). Send in a character OC and I will put it in my story and say who created it and blah blah (I already have a few OC's which I have already started to plot in). Also I may do a thing with Candice soon (remember Sam's Girlfriend?) I havent really mentioned her much yet so that may be soon. So thanks a bunch for reading it great to get feedback which keeps me going :)**

**OliMcTrolly**

**Sam Ryder's Pokemon**

**Tepig: 16 ember,tackle,flame charge. Male**

**Pidove: 14, wing attack, quick attack, air cutter, detect. Male**

**Snivy: 15 vine whip, growth, tackle, leaf tornado, slam. Female**

**Unknown Egg**

**Jennifer Baxter's Pokemon**

**Snivy: 15 vine whip, leaf tornado, **

**Blitzle: 13 quick attack, flame charge, shock wave. Female**

**Timmy Baxter's Pokemon**

**Sewaddle 15, bug bite, string shot, tackle, razor leaf. Male**

**Patrat 14 crunch, leer, tackle, hypnosis. Female.**

** Questions**

** 1. What do you think about about Team Plasma?**

** 2. What was the small pink flying Pokemon and why did Ghetsis react so strongly?**

** 3. When will someone get a new Pokemon? (SOON)**

**OliMcTrolly**


	11. Day-Care Rumble!

**Hey Guys! Welcome back to a new Chapter of Unova Legends. Today Sam meets a new rival, also a new Pokemon is caught! Well what you waiting for?**

* * *

I was ready. Striaton City was back to normal. It was time to make the next big leap in my journey as a trainer. Jennifer and Timmy both lived in Striaton so they were probably desperate to move on. So was I, I guess.

That morning I had woken up in the Baxter house and was getting all my clothes packed and all my Poke-balls secure, to be ready. Timmy Jennifer and I were all walking to the entrance of Route 3 ready to go somewhere none of us had gone before.

"Come on hurry up Guys! I wonder what Pokémon live in here?" asked Timmy looking desperate and eager.

"Yeah he's right!" I said in excitement. We made our way into route 3 which was very much like route 1 in fact. The sky was a lovely blue so it was easy to see everything.

"Ok guys lets split up and do some training" said Jennifer.

"If you get lost just call on your X-Transceiver"

"Ok!" said Timmy and I. We split up in our own directions and walked along Route 3 searching for Pokémon.

"Pidove come on out!" I yelled releasing my Pokémon.

"Pidove!" screeched Pidove. He fluffed his wings up a-bit and started to look around eagerly.

"Don't worry Pidove, some Pokémon should show up soon" I said looking down at Pidove. Right on cue a Lillipup jumped out of the grass at Pidove.

"All right, Pidove, use air cutter!" Lillipup dashed towards Pidove at incredible speed. Pidove quickly flew into the air and started to flap his wings furiously making gusts of wind shooting at Lillipup. Lillipup got hit dead on.

"Lilli!" screeched Lillipup. Lillipup ran of back into the tall grass.

"Wow Pidove you scared him of!" I said cheekily.

"Dove!" said Pidove looking happy.

After that I was able to do a lot more training with my Pokémon. It was amazing being in a new reigon you never knew what would show up next! I liked seeing my Pokémon train hard and succeed. I trained Snivy with her new slam attack making sure she knew it well. In the process of teaching Tepig he was able to learn rollout which I knew wold come in handy. Around mid-day we all met back up where we left off.

"How did everyone do?" I asked.

"Awesome Blitzle learned a new move thunder wave!" said Jennifer all excited.

"Awesome! I got to train my Pokémon" said Timmy.

"Same here" I said. We all seemed happy with our early efforts. We walked up the path watching Pokémon scurry about.

"Hey what's that?" asked Timmy pointing in front of us. I noticed a large red headed building up ahead.

"Oh that must be the Day-care!" squealed Jennifer.

"All the cute Pokémon are there!" She said again, running of. Timmy and I just looked at each other and ran after Jennifer. We ran down the grass trail heading up to the day care. As it got closer I noticed a Kindergarten outside with a lot of little kids having Pokémon Battles.

"Wow look at all the little kids!" said Timmy watching the children. We walked inside the Day-care and saw a bunch of little kids running around with Pokémon. It was funny to watch all there little smiles on their faces.

"There she is" said Timmy pointing at the back of the Day-care. We walked up to her to see she was looking at baby Pokémon.

"Look at them they are so cute!" said Jennifer staring at the Pokémon.

"Excuse me" said a voice behind us. I turned around to see a boy my age. He had short black hair and his skin was quite tanned. He reach into were the Pokémon were and pull out a Riolu.

"Hey buddy! How have you been doing?" said the boy to his Pokémon. It looked happily back up at him.

"Wow that's a cool Pokémon you have there!" I said looking at the Pokémon I had seen in Sinnoh before. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah Riolu is the best! Well, all my Pokémon are" he said cheerfully.

"So you're a trainer?" I asked. He looked at me with this massive smile.

"You bet I am!" he said.

"How about we have a battle?" I asked. Everybody in the Day-care seemed to be looking at us. The little kids looked excited.

"Of course, Tyson Hill never declines a challenge!" He said pumping his fist into the air.

"Alright!" I said backing away from him to clear space. The people in the Day-care seemed to form a circle around us and were cheering us on.

"Tepig let's go!"

"Riolu you got this!" I sent out Tepig and he jumped into battle position straight away.

"Wow that Pokémon looks amazing!" Tyson said all excited.

"Thanks!" I said. This guy seemed really excited. I could see the fun spirit in his eyes. I looked down at his Riolu. She looked all excited as well.

"Before we start I just want to say Riolu I believe in you. You got what it takes!" said Tyson speaking to his Pokémon. Riolu now looked extremely determined and strong. This would be one hell of a battle!

"Ok! Tepig tackle"

"Riolu quick attack!" The crowd cheered on as both Pokémon dashed forward. Riolu was running at Tepig then suddenly disappeared and re-appeared behind him. Riolu smashed into Tepig from behind sending him across the room. Tepig quickly got up and went back into battle position.

"Good job Riolu!" said Tyson. This guy seemed really cool, but I was going to win!

"Tepig rollout! " I shouted thinking of the training session with Tepig. Would Tepig be able to pull of the new move he had just learnt?

"Riolu force palm!" Riolu' palm started to glow purple and she started dashing at Tepig. Tepig started to form rocks and send them flying at Riolu. Riolu started jumping over the rocks. Riolu looked very acrobatic jumping over each rock sent her way.

"Tepig ember!" I yelled. Tepig blew flames onto the rocks which were rolling Riolus way. The rocks were now scorched in flames. Riolu started to tire and get weaker. Soon enough Riolu struggled to jump over each rock and got hit by one which sent Riolu flying cross the Daycare.

"Tepig that was amazing!" I sad gleaming down at my Pokémon. Riolu slowly got back of her feet.

"You can pull through Riolu use force palm once more!"

"Tepig flame charge!" Tepig burst into flames and dashed straight at Riolu. Riolus palm glew purple and she dashed at Tepig. Tepig jumped to tackle Riolu but she easily front flipped over Tepig and hit him from behind. Tepig got knocked to the other side of the room where he lay still.

"Great job Tepig!" I said returning my Pokémon. I looked over at Riolu who looked very tired.

"Riolu your doing great!" said Tyson to his Pokémon. Riolu seemed encouraged by this and tried to look stronger.

"Allright Pidove your up!" I said throwing the Poke-ball. Pidove came out and looked at Riolu.

"Pi!" she screeched.

"Wow haven't seen one of those Pokémon before!" said Tyson looking at Pidove interested.

"Allright! Pidove air cutter!"

"Riolu force palm!" Pidove flew up into the air and started flapping his wings wildly. Pidove let loose gusts of sharp winds flying straight at Riolu. Riolu acted quickly and dodged each attack by side stepping. Riolus palm started to glow purple and she ran and jumped into the air at Pidove.

"Pidove detect!" I yelled. Pidove held its wings in front of itself. Riolu hit Pidove but the attack didn't work. Riolu fell to the ground and landed hard. Riolu lay still but then slowly stood back up. Riolu had been hit very hard. What a determined Pokémon.

"Pidove wing attack!"

"Riolu quick attack!" Riolu started to sway a little bit and suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Wow Riolu you put up a tough fight!" said Tyson returning his Pokémon. People at the Day-care started to cheer and clap for us. I looked over at Jennifer and Timmy who both looked happy for me.

"Allright Sam get ready for my next Pokemon Charmander!" said Tyson throwing the Poke-ball into the air.

"Char!" screeched the Pokémon. I had seen Charmanders before and knew they were tough opponents.

"Charmander, smokescreen!"

"Pidove, quick attack!" Pidove started to dash toward Charmander at an incredible speed. Charmander suddenly released a cloud of smoke from its mouth.

"Pidove!" I yelled. The Day-care started to fill with black smoke. I couldn't see my Pokemon or Tysons's.

"Pi!" screeched Pidove. The smoke cleared and Pidove was on the ground.

"You can pull through Pidove!" I shouted at my Pokémon. Pidove was able to pull himself of the ground and got in a sturdy position.

"All right! Charmander dragon rage!"

"Pidove use air cutter!" Charmader quickly let out a blue shock wave straight at Pidove. Pidove quickly sprung into the air and started to flap his wings.

"Quickly Charmander, ember!" yelled Tyson. Charmander nodded to his trainer and blew fire balls heading straight at Pidove.

"Pi!" exhaled Pidove. Pidove flapped his wings furiously making the embers shoot right back at Charmander. Charmander grew a scared look on his face as he got hit multiple times by the embers. Charmander was knocked back by the embers but was able to shack it off. More cheering from the audience around us erupted.

"Pidove you're doing awesome, now Wing attack!"

"Charmander I believe in you use ember!" Pidove started to sprint toward Charmander. Charmander sent the embers flying at Pidove which Pidove easily evaded by dodging them.

"Charmander scratch!" yelled Tyson. Pidove raised her wing into the air and got ready to strike. Charmander quickly jumped back and scratched Pidove straight on! Pidove collapsed to the ground.

"Wow Pidove you pulled through amazingly" I said giving him the rest he deserved.

"Don't worry Tyson this battle isn't over yet!" I smirked.

"Of course!" He snickered.

"Snivy your up!" I bellowed. I threw Snivy's Poke-ball into the air.

"Snivy!" she exclaimed. Snivy looked excited to battle Charmander.

"Alright Snivy leaf tornado!"

"Charmander ember!" Snivy leaped up into the air and burst out leaves. The leaves surrounded Snivy as she twirled in the air. I heard the audience cheer at Snivy's performance. Charmander sent the embers straight at Snivy. Snivy suddenly stopped twirling and forced the leaves straight at Charmander. The leaves cut straight through the embers and pelted Charmander over and over with each leaf. Snivy gracefully dropped to the ground and landed. Charmander struggled to stand back up but eventually did.

"Charmander scratch!" cheered Tyson trying to motivate is Pokemon.

"Snivy slam!" I exclaimed to Snivy. Charmander ran straight at Snivy while she did the same. Snivy suddenly stopped and held out her tail like a batter would. The audience laughed as the watched Snivy swing her tail at Charmander which sent him flying across the room. Charmander skidded across the floor but fell over. Charmander had fainted and now lay still.

"Charmander that was really good, I'm so proud!" said Tyson cheerfully.

'Snivy great job!" I said to Snivy. Snivy looked at me and did a small twirl. She could be so funny at times.

"Sam I'm not done yet! Oshawott it's your turn!" Yelled Tyson. He threw the Poke-ball into the air and out came the Pokemon I had seen many times.

"Osha!" said Oshawott staring down his opponent.

"Snivy leaf tornado!""

"Oshawott razor shell!" Snivy leaped into the air and surrnonded herself in leaves.

"Snivy!" She yelled. All the leaves went shooting straight at Oshawott. Oshawott grabbed the shell on his stomach and sliced each leaf that came his way. Snivy kept on shooting leaves while Oshawott would slice them all. Oshawott looked really into it and determined! But I knew Snivy was as well! Snivy suddenly stopped her attack and landed on the ground.

"Snivy growth!"

"Oshawott water gun!" Snivy started to glow a bright green while Oshawott exhaled a large amount of water straight at Snivy.

"Snivy now vine whip!" I shouted. Snivy still growing bright green used her two vines and lashed them at Oshawott. Snivy got hit dead on with the water gun attack but so did Oshawott. The water sent Snivy flying across the room. Oshawott got knocked to the ground but was able to stand back up.

"You got this Snivy!" I yelled at my Pokemon. Snivy was able to get off the ground quickly.

"Snivy!" screeched Snivy. She looked at me and nodded. I knew she would give it her all.

"Oshawott razor shell!"

"Snivy tackle!" Both Pokémon immediately started to sprint at each other.

"Osha!" yelled Oshawott grabbing his shell. Oshawott leaped into the air with the shell and forced it down. Snivy slid underneath the shell just in time and tackled Oshawott to the ground. Oshawott went sliding across the floor. He lay there still unconscious. The audience cheered all excitedly. I returned Snivy and so did Tyson. I walked up to Tyson and we both shook hands.

"That was an amazing battle" I said still shaking his hand.

"It was!" said Tyson back smiling. We let go hands and Timmy and Jennifer came over to me.

"Great battle Sam!" said Jennifer smiling a bunch. I watched Tyson walk out the door of the Day-care.

"Hey Tyson!" I yelled after him. He turned around.

"I'll be seeing you soon, and next times were going to battle it out!" I said.

"You know it!" he yelled as he exited the Day-care. Suddenly a flood of children ran at me.

"That was amazing!"

"So cute Pokémon!"

"I want to be just like you!" All the little kids were praising me and thanked me for showing them an amazing battle. We said goodbye to the people in the Day-care and made our way outside.

"Well where to now?" asked Timmy.

"Well we still have a-bit more of Route 3 to go but after that we should be reaching Swindle Town soon. Then after that Nacrene City, I think" said Jennifer weakly. We started walking down the path of Route 3 slowly watching all the Pokémon in the grass.

"It's always the same Pokémon around here" said Timmy sadly.

"Hey what's that?" asked Jennnifer. She was pointing at a brown Pokémon in the grass. I got out my Poke-dex and scanned the Pokémon.

"Eevee the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee has many possible evolutions. Known moves quick attack, bite, charm"

"Oh wow it's so cute!" squealed Jennifer. Timmy and I looked at each other then back at Jennifer to see her prancing around going on about how cute it is.

"I must catch you!" she squeaked. Jennifer threw her Poke-ball and out came Snivy.

"Allright Snivy, we don't want to make this faint so start with tackle!" said Jennifer. Snivy nodded and ran at Eevee. Suddenly Eevee started to gaze at Snivy charmingly. Snivy slowed down running nd stopped right in front of Eevee. Snivy seemed to of fallen in love with Eevee.

"Oh no" said Jennifer watching her Pokémon.

"Snivy tackle!" yelled Snivy. Snivy was still dazed but attempted to tackle Eevee. Snivy was able to tackle Eevee but it hardly did any damage.

"Eevee must have used charm. Snivy's attack would have been lowered" said Timmy trying not to laugh. Jennifer sighed and returned Snivy. She threw out Blitzles Poke-ball.

"Blitzle thunder wave!" yelled Jennifer. Blitzle sent an electric charge at Eevee which directly hit. Eevee was now paralysed and couldn't move. Jennifer quickly threw a Poke-ball at Eevee. Eevee was sucked into the Poke-ball and it started to rock.

1….

2….

3….Ding!

"Yes!" screamed Jennifer. She picked up Eevee's Poke-ball and put it in her bag.

"Welcome to the team Eevee!" said Jennifer. That took a while! We continued walking down the path until we saw some buildings coming up.

"Looks like were close!" yelled Timmy. We all went into a sprint into the next Town. What lay ahead?

"_The Dream-Mist, is it secure?" _

"_Yes of course. We are one step closer to what we have been waiting for". I looked into the Man's eyes. His soul had been crushed. He was a mad man. _

"_When does it start?"_

"_It already has". My Master he had a sick idea. He was planning something. Something horrible. Why was I apart of this? Why had Team Plasma forced me and my best friend into this. I was loved. I had a family. A Son. For all I knew they had forgotten about me. Maybe not. Maybe they were out there. My Family lived in another Reigon though. I wouldn't let Team Plasma do what they were doing. I need to stop them. From the inside._

* * *

**I would like to thank El Torro fro sending in the OC for Tyson Hill. Tyson will be coming back in up coming Chapters. So make sure to check out his Profile. He has alot of really awesome Pokemon stories (alot better than mine). So what did you guys think of the Chapter. Jennifer caught an Eevee which I actually have planned from the beginning just because I wanted someone to have an Eevee. Thanks a bunch for reading this! New chapter should be out soonish! Leave a review and PM me any questions or if you just want to chat! I do like to hear feedback from my audience. Send in an OC like El Torro did and I will use that in my story! Now onto the Pokemon Listings!**

**OliMcTrolly**

**Sam Ryder's Pokemon**

**Tepig: 17 ember, tackle, flame charge, rollout. Male**

**Pidove: 15 wing attack, quick attack, air cutter, detect. Male**

**Snivy: 15 vine whip, growth, tackle, leaf tornado, slam. Female.**

**Unknown Egg**

**Jennifer Baxter's Pokemon**

**Snivy: 16 vine whip, leaf tornado. Male**

**Blitzle: 14 quick attack, flame charge, shock wave, thunder wave. Female.**

**Eevee: 15 bite, quick attack, charm. Female**

**Timmy Baxter's Pokemon**

**Sewaddle: 16 bug bite, string shot, tackle, razor leaf. Male**

**Patrat: 15 crunch, leer, tackle, hypnosis. Female**

** Questions**

** 1. Do you like the addition of Tyson Hill?**

** 2. What do you think of Jennifer having the first non Unova Pokemon? (Yes this does mean Pokemon from other Gens will be avalible in wild)**

** 3. What is this big thing at the end?**

** OliMcTrolly**


	12. Destinies Awaken!

**Hey Guys Get ready for Chapter 12! We got an interesting but short chapter. Also if your intrested in this story plz check out my profile which has character listings and information about each character and Pokemon! I also put polls up so people can vote about what they want to see in the story. So its sort of like a Poke-dex for this story so check it out!**

* * *

I watched as he broke away from my reach. Further and further I kept my eyes locked until I could see him no more. I watched as his Mother walked away with tears in her eyes. I could feel tears start to appear in mine. There was no reason to be sad. He got to do what he wanted to, and so would I. I just had to wait awhile. I wouldn't see him in weeks, maybe even months. But I had other things to worry about.

I woke up sharply that morning. I climbed out of my bed quickly and looked out the cabin window. The sea looked beautiful as always. I continued to look out the window and my eyes caught the sight of something. A feather. A long silver feather came down from the sky and stuck on my window. I looked out at the sea searching for where the feather had come from. The sea sparkled and glimmered as I glimpsed for a sight of something. I treasured flying type Pokémon, and was curious about the feather. I saw it. A long silver Pokémon came shooting out of the water. It flew high up into the air and came sharply back down at sea level. It came right beside the boat and stared into my window. I looked at the beautiful beast.

"Lugia" I whispered to myself. The Pokémon quickly shot off into the air. It was out of sight.

"Snivy,Tepig or Oshawott?" asked Professor Juniper. I looked down at the Poke-balls curiously. I had thought long and hard about this choice. It would determine how I start my journey.

"I choose Tepig!" I yelled confidently. Tepig looked like a strong competitor. I knew we would have a magnificent time.

"Good choice! A young man was in here a few weeks ago. He also chose a Tepig" said the Professor with a cheesy smile. A young man. I paused slightly. I wanted to ask who. What was his name? But I knew we needed time. She handed me the Poke-ball and I looked at it and grinned.

"Thanks a lot Professor!" I said with a smile. I walked out of the lab and made my way to Route 1.

"Get ready Unova because Candice Brown is here!" I shouted throwing the Poke-ball into the grass. I was ready to make my mark.

"Swindle Town!" exclaimed Jennifer twirling in the air. We had reached our destination. A quick stop before Nacrene City. We walked through the town which seemed very fresh and friendly. The Town had an old look to it but modern at the same time. There were a lot of stalls out front and a lot of children running around.

"Where's the Pokemon Centre?" I asked dodging a few small boys chasing each other. At that moment we all looked around the Town.

"I don't know I can't see it" said Jennifer.

"Aha!" I said excitedly. I grabbed Pidove's Poke-ball and threw it into the air. Pidove came out of the Poke-ball with a sparkling red light.

"Pi!" He exclaimed.

"Pidove, fly around and look for the Pokémon Centre" I said to Pidove.

"Pidove!" He said happily back. He flew of into the air quickly and arrived back soon. We followed Pidove as he showed us the way down a few streets.

"Thanks Pidove!" I said returning him back. We hurried into the Pokémon Centre quickly and healed up our Pokémon and booked a room for the night.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" cheered Jennifer as Nurse Joy handed the Pokémon back over.

"Are you kid's entering the Swindle Town Contest?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Contest?!" squealed Timmy with excitement. I looked at Jennifer and whispered "I don't know this guy", she looked at me and whispered "me neither". Nurse Joy gave us directions to how to get to the Contest Hall to sign up. Even though Contest's weren't my thing they were still fun to do. We reached the Contest Hall quickly (you couldn't really miss the massive dome structure).

"I hope all my Pokémon are up for the job!" said Jennifer as we approached the Hall. We went inside and saw the lady at register.

"Welcome to the Swindle Town Contest Hall!" she exclaimed in a super cheesy voice. We told her all are details about us and our names.

"Okay , Sam Ryder you are contestant number 6, Jennifer Baxter you are contestant number 5 and Timmy Baxter you are contestant number 7. Oh and by the way, congratulations on your win in the Acculuma City Contest" said the lady handing us our number tags.

"Thanks! I hope to put on a good show tomorrow!" said Timmy with a determined look in his eyes. We left the Pokémon Centre after that and made our way back onto Route 3.

"Okay guy's let's get some training done!" Yelled Jennifer at Timmy and I. I was excited to train with my Pokémon for the upcoming Contest. We split off into separate directions and started onto the training. I walked round a little bit to spot out a good place to train. I noticed a large tree with a variety of different acorns on it. I walked closer to the tree and pulled off one of the acorns.

"See!" squealed the acorn. I quickly dropped it on the ground and two short legs popped out.

"What's this Pokémon?" I said to myself. I got out my Poke-dex and scanned the Pokémon.

"Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon. When it dangles from a tree it looks just like an acorn" said the Poke-dex.

"You'll be a perfect training partner!" I said to the Seedot. It looked up at me and gave me a menacing look.

"Go, Tepig!" I yelled throwing Tepig's Poke-ball.

"Te!" He exhaled.

"Tepig flame charge!" Tepig immediately burst alight in fire and charged at the Seedot. Seedot quickly burrowed its way under-ground. Tepig halted and looked around confused. The Seedot came out of the ground from under Tepig's feet and sent Tepig flying. Tepig landed hard on the ground but got up quickly.

"Allright Tepig use ember!" Tepig shot five small embers shooting at Seedot. Seedot tried to jump out of the way but got hit by two. Seedot fell to the ground and lay still.

"Good job Tepig!" I said returning him away. The Seedot quickly jumped up off the ground and ran back to the big tree.

That afternoon I was able to get in a lot of training with my Pokémon. I thought long and hard about the contest and had come up with a really awesome idea. I had never done something like it but I knew Snivy was up for the job I had met up with Jennifer and we were now waiting around for Timmy.

"Guys, guys!" Yelled Timmy sprinting over to us holding something large in his hands. As he got closer I noticed he was holding an egg in his hands.

"What's wrong Timmy?" asked Jennifer worryingly.

"My egg, I think it's hatching!" squealed Timmy with joy. We looked closely and the egg was wobbling fast. It was a pale yellow colour with strange swirls.

"It's about to hatch any second!" I said excitingly. It could be any Pokémon I wonder which one? The egg started shaking violently now and cracks started to appear. Timmy's eyes grew bigger by the second. The egg suddenly split open and a small Pokémon covered in leaves came out. Timmy held the small Pokémon in his hands and watched it slowly open its eyes.

"Burmy!" it whispered silently. It looked up at Timmy and gave a small glimpse of happiness.

"Oh wow a Burmy!" I said looking at the Bagworm Pokémon. Burmy's were native to Sinnoh so I had seen them before.

"Wow amazing! Hey there little guy" said Timmy down to the Pokémon. Burmy started to act more lively now. Burmy rolled around In Timmy's hands happily.

"Maybe we should introduce him to some of our friends!" said Jennifer grabbing a Poke-ball. She placed it on the ground and out came her Snivy.

"Vy!" exclaimed Snivy greeting the Burmy.

"Burmy!" yelled Burmy scarily. Burmy rolled up Timmy and rested on his shoulder hiding from the Pokémon.

"What's wrong Burmy?" asked Timmy to the shacked Pokémon.

"Bur!" cried Burmy looking at the Snivy.

"It's okay Burmy Snivy is your friend!" I said cheering on the Pokémon. Burmy revealed itself slightly from behind Timmy.

"Vy!" said Snivy again acting cheerful. Burmy quickly scurried back behind Timmy more scared.

"It's okay Burmy your young and you probably need some rest" said Timmy to his Pokémon. He grabbed a Poke-ball from his bag and held it in front of Burmy. Burmy quickly jumped into the Poke-ball and got sucked inside.

"Don't worry Burmy, we will be able to introduce you properly to everyone later!" said Timmy patting the Poke-ball.

"Hey how come my egg hasn't hatched yet?" I asked. The thought had been on my mind for a while now actually. I would look at my egg sometimes wondering what was inside.

"Well some eggs take longer than others to hatch" said Jennifer.

"Hey guy's it's getting late we should probably head to the Pokémon Centre" said Timmy worryingly now looking at the sky. You could see the sun coming down fast. We headed back to the Pokémon Centre with a good days training in the bag. We headed into our room and got ready for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. I walked into mine and Timmy's bedroom to see his Burmy and Sewaddle playing together.

"Hey look at that! Burmy's learning to get along with other Pokémon!" I cheered.

"It may be because Burmy only likes other bug type Pokémon," said Timmy looking closely at his two Pokémon. They looked so happy playing together. I wonder what Timmy had thought of for tomorrows Contest.

"Goodnight," said Jennifer stepping into our room looking like she would drop asleep any second. We all looked at each other and smiled wondering what lay ahead.

"_Kieran shut up!" I whispered. Kieran looked back at me annoyed. We slowly crept down the corridor looking for a certain room. _

"_Here" said Kieran. We were standing in front of a door. I looked at him and he nodded. I slowly pulled open the door an inch. Kieran carefully put his ear against the door and listened._

"_The time is creeping among us, slowly but surely. Have all my biddings been taken care of?"_

"_Yes the suit is ready for the Pokémon, Sir,"_

"_Good, good. The gathering has already started of the legendary beasts. Reports of strange Pokémon in lands they don't belong". Kieran looked at me with a scared look._

"_Were taking this thing down. From the inside" he said looking into my eyes. Team Plasma had taken everything from me. But now they had a sick idea. I would take them down and return to my family._

* * *

**More mysteries at the end! Sooooo this chapter was short I know but i wanted something to lead to the next Contest. What do you guys think about Timmy and his Burmy. If you want leave a review giving me feedback which helps alot! You can PM me to ask me questions or if you just want to chat or anything! Send in an OC to see your character in my story, and once again please check out my Profile! So onto the Pokemon Listings!**

* * *

**Sam Ryder's Pokemon**

**Tepig: 17 ember,tackle,flame charge, rollout. Male**

**Pidove: 15 wing attack, quick attack, air cutter, detect. Male**

**Snivy: 15 vine whip, growth, tackle, leaf tornado, slam. Female**

**Unknown Egg**

**Jennifer Baxter's Pokemon**

**Snivy: 16 vine whip, leaf tornado. Male**

**Blitzle: 15 quick attack, flame charge, shock wave, thunder wave. Female**

**Eevee: 15 bite, quick attack, charm. Female**

**Timmy Baxter's Pokemon**

**Sewaddle: 16 bug bite, string shot, tackle, razor leaf. Male**

**Patrat: 15 crunch, leer, tackle, hypnosis. Female**

**Burmy: 1 protect. Male**

** Questions!**

** 1. What do you think of Burmy on Timmy's team?**

** 2. What will happen at the Contest (Who will win, what routines will be used etc.)**

** 3. What is the thing all about with Kieran and Oliver at the end?**

** OliMcTrolly**


End file.
